It's An Atypical Life, Izuku!
by Big Diesel
Summary: This is a series about the atypical day in the life of Izuku and his vampire wife and his vampire daughter. Atypical plots and errors of misguided comedy, love, and adventures with the emerald cinnamon roll as he tackles married life, parenthood, and explaining to his family and friends about this as he is still in high school. {AU} {Izuku x Nemuri} {episodic-like sitcom}
1. It's An Atypical Night For Romance!

_**Hey, guys! [girlfriendoftheauthor] here with a new series for Quirk Interrupted. A day in the life of Izuku with his wife, Nemuri, and their daughter.**_

 _ **Correction: an atypical day in the life of Izuku and his vampire wife and his vampire daughter.**_

 _ **Atypical plots and errors of misguided comedy, love, and adventures with the emerald cinnamon roll as he tackles married life, parenthood, and explaining to his family and friends as he is still in high school. Read and enjoy!**_

 _ **Update: To my readers, I am planning to export my chapters from Quirk Interrupted to its own entity. I do have a newer chapter available on AO3. Please be patient until I am able to get all of the chapters updated. Thanks.**_

They were both in bare flesh, standing at face length with each other as the crescent moon shined upon them. The open cool air made Nemuri shiver. It even made Izuku shiver, in many ways than one. She lightly touched his shoulder with her hands, which alerted the hairs from his neck. He swallowed the lump in his throat as she lingered her eyes in the direction of his chest. She slowly made her way to his pecs where she glided gracefully. He shivered once more. Nemuri knew how novice Izuku was. Or at least that was according to his mind. Never in his wildest dreams had he planned for Nemuri to actually display her candid beauty to him.

In a way, he felt like a blushing groom on a honeymoon; ready to be touched by his bride.

Before he could utter a word, she applied her soft fingers to his lips, enticing his silence. She blew in his ear before slowly nibbling his ear. Feeling the moistness of her tongue bewildered him; like his synapses in his brain were working overtime. It was like his databanks were overfilled with this brand new information. It didn't help that his budding erection was cresting to the peak of exploding. He tried fighting it, thinking of something to not blow his load before the planned consummation.

The emerald cinnamon roll let out a slight moan as her delicate fingertips slightly scraped his nipples. It didn't go without notice from her as she did it again. She tucked her lips in, feeling the excitement of seeing a boy in his novice state. Maybe it gave her control; something she was capable of doing without any feelings of inhibitions. The thoughts occurring in his mind was driving him with sheer insanity. Should it really matter of the circumstances, he questioned himself while taking sharp breaths as she kneaded his nipples. At each touch, his erection was protruding.

The smell of strawberry maple impacted his nostrils as her hair was covering his face. He heard her breathing as she partook in licking his nipples. She wrapped her arms tightly around him like it was the intent of not letting him go. She was the spider and he was caught in her web. A metaphor he didn't mind pursuing.

"Do you feel good?" Nemuri asked with general curiosity. She drew her eyes to Izuku; as if she needed permission to continue. He nodded his head with confirmation before her resuming to her task at hand. He rested his head on her shoulder; embedding in the almond body oil, gracefully adorning his chin and impacting his nostrils. The infusion of her scent was enough for him to relieve himself, but resilience was on his side.

She gently pushed him on top of the sheets. She spread the cover so she and he can have room and comfort. She got on top of him, giving him a kiss. She pressed her tongue into his mouth, cleaning whatever he had inside of it. Izuku, in return, did the same. An inexperienced kisser, he took a few breaks in between this session. Meanwhile, he also was rubbing her back, caressing her and treating her like a delicate object. She moaned every time he touched the arch in her back.

"Sorry, Izuku," she said in between pants. "That area is a real sensitive spot."

He let out a slight smile. Instead of stopping, he continued to rub that sensitive area. Sharp breaths came from her mouth as she began rubbing her hips with his groin. The sound of their kisses and the moistness of her body was filling the quiet, still night.

Whimsically, she groped his dick, which made him sigh and mumbled a few words of pleasure. Izuku leaned forward and put her nipple into his mouth. His tongue roaming the hard, erect nipple with pimply bumps made him feel some kind of way. He was committing an act of intimacy. He was involved in a rendezvous with an older woman. And not just any woman. She was the Pro Hero 18+ superheroine Midnight.

Izuku felt Nemuri's hand in the back of his head. He was close to his peak as she pressed harder at the shaft of his penis. It didn't matter as he continued sucking, nibbling, and encircling her nipples with his tongue. Each time, she squirmed, which made him pressed harder with his dick.

"Look at me," moaned Nemuri as she reached out and grabbed his neck. He, too, was in between pants and was very shy of looking at the beautiful brunette's eyes. She kissed him on the nose, continuing to kissing him until he directed his eyes in her direction.

"Do you know what you do to me," she said to him. "You are a very lucky boy right now." She pecked him on his chin, gripping his dick. He let out a sharp breath. She laughed devilishly, but he maintained his composure. He watched as she reached over to the nightstand where she pulled out a condom. She tore the condom from its wrapper. She gave another grin as she stared onto Izuku's erected member. She placed the condom into her mouth. She told him to lie down as she used her mouth to put it on his dick. The sound of her mouth making strange noises while putting on his condom made him feel funny.

"It's okay," she said. "I will show you what you need to do. You have to trust me. I will make you feel good." She pouted her lips. "You do trust me, don't you?"

He nodded in agreement. "I do, Auntie. I do trust you."

"Why do you still call me, Auntie?"

"Sorry, Auntie...I mean Nemuri. It just feels weird."

Nemuri opened her mouth. Izuku's eyes widened as he saw her sharpened canines shine into the night. Her eyes were glowing yellow. She licked her lips. "No longer intimidated by me, sweetie?"

Izuku shook his head in disagreement. "No, I am not. You might be the former Pro Hero." He took a sharp breath as he heard her hiss as she spread her fingers on his chest. "I am aware of you being a vampire. But, you are my lover, my bride, and I will always love you."

Nemuri wiped a tear from her eye. "I love you, too, sweetie. More than anything in the world."

"Forever and ever, Auntie...I mean Nemuri."

"Close your eyes and allow me to take you to another world."

She pulled down her panties and put it inside of his mouth. "Let me shut that pretty mouth of yours for talking too much. Just relax and enjoy my pussy." Izuku followed the directions of the woman who was his beloved. As he waited, he focused on how he got himself into the position. "Let me make you feel good, baby," said Nemuri. She bit him on his ear. "Let me make you feel good."

She quickly opened her folds to enter his dick inside. He quickly moaned by the contact. She was rough with her thrust. She groaned loudly as she was making herself feel good. "Izuku, you have a great dick. You have a gift. You should make this a living. You can be a great lover any girls." She was tickled. She rubbed her breast, squeezing her nipples to further arouse herself. "However, a damn shame if anyone were to try. They are going to make a fine meal for me." She was purring. She squeezed his face to open his mouth. She pulled her panties from his mouth and replaced it with her saliva. She closed his mouth and made him swallow it.

"You are doing an excellent job, baby. Work that dick for me," she was getting rough, which he was feeling. He didn't think his first time would be that rough. "My insides are welcoming you, Izuku. It is telling me you want to come. I wondered if I were to remove the condom?" Nemuri saw his worried expression. She was amused. "Don't worry. I am on the pill. Plus, you should know about our cycles, baby. But it doesn't hurt to feel your warm milk." She pulled out and removed the condom. She emptied the precum and licked it before throwing it on his chest. "Yummy. Sweet and glazed. Just like my Deku."

Nemuri positioned herself over her body. She urged Izuku to look into her alluring, seductive eyes. As she prepared to enter, there was a knock at the door.

"Mommy, Daddy." The sound of a worried child was knocking at the door. Nemuri turned, releasing a smile. She turned back to her beloved. "Seems like we have to put that on hold, sweetie." She giggled before looking at the door. "Come in, sweetie." Nemuri used her mind to open the door.

The little dainty black-haired daughter with freckles, green eyes, and cat-like canine teeth cried for her parents as she scrambled to their bed. It didn't even matter that her parents were naked. She began sniffling as she buried her face onto her father's chest.

"Hey, girl. Hey, baby girl. Relax." Izuku cooed his daughter while rubbing through her hair. "There is nothing to be scared for, sweetie."

"It was Mr. Thunderstorm. He's being mean. I got scared."

"Don't be, dear," said Izuku while kissing her forehead. "It won't hurt you. Remember, Mommy and Daddy, are with you."

The little bundle of joy looked at her father. Izuku aided her by drying her tears with his finger. "There," he said. "Beautiful and tender just like your mother."

Nemuri blushed as she covered her nakedness from her daughter. "Aww, sweetie. Do you want to sleep with us tonight?"

Their daughter, still sniffling, nodded in agreement as the parents made room for their daughter to be in the middle.

"There. Comfortable, Chigusa," asked Nemuri as she covered her daughter with covers.

Their daughter nodded, but the parents could tell that the thunderstorm wasn't the only thing on her mind. "Would you care to teeth with one of us?"

Chigusa nimbly shook head. She pointed to Izuku. "With Daddy this time."

The emerald haired teen smiled. He tilted his neck for his daughter. "Just be careful, dear. Your teeth are still growing."

She cradled on her father's chest. She hissed a loud sound before inserting her fangs into her father's neck. "It's okay, girl. Sorry for scaring you. Sorry for letting mean ole' Mr. Thunderstorm making you mad. Just feed on me until you get sleepy." While this was going on, Nemuri pulled out her cell phone and took a picture.

" _Aww, this is so precious," she said excitedly. "I am sending this one to your parents."_

 _ **This concludes an atypical day in the life of Izuku with his vampire wife and his vampire daughter. Until next time.**_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	2. It's An Atypical Day at Home!

_**It's another atypical day at home, Izuku!**_

He gritted his teeth—no, he wouldn't take it lying down. He sat on the couch as he looked at the reflection on the television. No, he wasn't alone. As his legs were crossed, the quiet, still eyes of his wife, Nemuri and his daughter, Chigusa were upon him. Nemuri kept her distance. Actually, Chigusa was floating in the air gnawing on an All for One novelty toy he purchased for her last birthday. The leash got his attention as the brunette was swirling and waving in circles in the air. He tried not to laugh, but what he had to say was serious. He gritted his teeth—no, he wouldn't take it lying down.

Something had to be done today.

Nemuri tried extending her hand to console her worried husband. When she was an inch close, he took her hand, tenderly placing it on her lap. He took a sharp breath before closing his eyes. "Listen, Honey, I've been doing some thinking about this."

She gasped, immediately exposing her glowing eyes. "You don't plan to leave us, aren't you?" Izuku pretended to not see the bulging vein from her forehead. "No, Honey. I won't ever leave you guys," he answered calmly. "However, I do have to display a sincere amount of worry about us."

"Dear, whatever it is that is the problem, we can work it out," she said. No longer could she keep herself distant from her beloved, she pulled her hands and grabbed him by his hips. At the moment, he was sitting on her lap. She buried her face into his emerald-colored hair, inhaling the fragrance, craving the blood she desired. "Tell me who is the bitch who wants you and she will be on my menu tonight."

He tilted his head to her. "That's the problem right there, Honey. Your jealousy when we are in the perfect eye."

 _ **Izuku would like to interrupt this short story with a quick announcement.**_

 _Good evening, morrow, day, wherever you might be. This is Izuku and I want to give a quick explanation about my family. As you may know, we are quite, quite atypical. My wife, Nemuri. Former Pro Hero 18+ Midnight is now a vampire. Our loving daughter, Chigusa, is also a vampire. I would think she would have been a dhampir because of my being human. However, it didn't happen. Anyway, a quick explanation before resuming to the story. Somehow, my wife can manage walking out in the day without being heavily sunburned. And because of my daughter being half-human, she can walk in the day as well. Why did I want to mention this, you will find out soon enough. Thank you!_

 _ **Izuku's quick announcement concluded. We now return to It's An Atypical Life, Izuku!**_

She gripped him tighter. "Jealousy?" She scoffed. "No way in hell do I display jealousy."

"Did you forget already what happened earlier when you and I did a brief errand?"

Nemuri looked at the ceiling. Izuku could see the former superheroine twidling her thumbs. In other words, she was aware but pretended that nothing happened. "Nope! Can't recall."

Izuku positioned himself off of his Nemuri's lap or at least tried as she pulled him back. Unfortunately, vampire strength increases over time and even with his quirk, it was now a liability. "Can't recall, huh?" He blew into his hair. "Can't recall what happened at the Redbox outside of the pharmacy?"

She averted her eyes. "I may have been in the vicinity around that time," she said nonchalantly. "Could have been in the van waiting on you or maybe breastfeeding Chigusa? Those odds are maybe in my favor?" Another hint that Nemuri was lying. When her voice becomes high pitch, sounding more like a question.

"No recollection. No recollection when a girl needed help with instructing of the machine?"

"No way, Felipe!"

"No recollection of my accidentally brushing my hand with hers when she was picking a movie?"

"Nope."

"Nope!" He folded his arms. "So, that wasn't my wife, Nemuri Midoriya, busting out the window of the family van and grabbing the poor girl in a choke hold?"

"No, dear. That wasn't me."

"Wasn't you? That wasn't my wife that punctured holes in the woman, hissing loudly saying, 'who in the hell are you trying to flirt with my dear?'"

She picked with his hair with her fingers, using her other hand to dig into her ear. "Don't recall, dear? I mean, we did go to the pharmacy to get your medication."

He nodded. "Yeah, medication to keep me from having too much fatigue. It's not easy being the only source of a blood bank for Chi." Speaking of Chigusa, Izuku saw the mumbling Chigusa swaying and flying in the air making helicopter noises. "You're not off the hook either, sweetheart. You and your mother."

"What did I do, Papa?" Izuku knew that his daughter only used Papa when he gave her strong tones. Despite being three years of age, her mindset was capable of being a six year old. It depended on her mood.

"You didn't have to intervene or get involved." Izuku still pictured following his wife attacking the woman, her son came in her defense. Chigusa lunged after the son, biting him in the process. It was by the grace of God that Nemuri used the power of persuasion to make the poor family forget about the incident. Still, a close call, but not another he could afford.

The dainty brunette stopped, landing on her father's lap. "Daddy? Mama tells me to step in when you are in danger." Izuku turned to his wife. "Really?"

Nemuri looked nervously as she looked at the clock. "I think dinner should be getting started." She placed Izuku onto the couch and poorly tiptoed to the kitchen.

"Dear, we are not finished," said Izuku.

"Dinner, dear, dinner," she said as she scrambled into the kitchen. Izuku turned to Chigusa, brushing her hair with his fingers. "Dear, remember what I tell you when I am actually in danger."

"My black blood would give me a sign and give me the strength to come and save you," she said gingerly. Izuku pecked her on the lips. "That's my girl! Your mother means well, but she has to learn some self-control." He whispered in her ear. "Don't tell her I've said that."

"Don't tell her what, Daddy?"

He kissed her on her forehead. "Good girl. Daddy has taught you well."

 _ **Later on after dinner….**_

Izuku was resting on the couch. He was exhausted, trying to stay awake as it was his turn to read Chigusa bedtime story. However, Nemuri was giving Chigusa a bath. Meanwhile, he was watching _Cyanide and Happiness_ on YouTube from his television. It was one of his favorite American syndicated series. So the humor was keeping him awake for the time being.

 _...you bitch ass toupee wearing fish eye'd two-year college degree earnin no wife and kids having mustard stain on his shirt kindergarten teaching ass-Diploma handing dress wearing funny hat ass first generation of your family to graduate college ass love at first sight ass three sugars two creams in a coffee first date having romantically compatible ass independent woman big titty make me the happiest man in the world ass love of my life ass…_

"Dear." Izuku heard Nemuri calling his name from the bathroom. "It's trash day tomorrow. Go and take it out before the landlord shouts at us again...or I will have her on the menu."

"You are always saying that, dear."

"At some point, I mean it. Remember earlier this evening at Red...I mean go and do me that favor for me, dear."

"Oi!" Izuku stood up as he walked to the trash can to take out the trash. _I knew she was faking it._ He stood at the door as he tried to finish the episode.

 _...surrounded by loved one's ass wouldn't change a goddamn thing makin me cry ass mother fuckin ready for death ass bitch me...shitttt…._

"Now, dear," she demanded as he heard the sound of water running.

"'Kay," replied Izuku as he stepped out of the door.

He was rubbing the sleepiness in his eyes as he was out in the dead of night. Night came like the spell of an enchantress, water to stone, earth to iron, green grass to frosted white. There was no hint of warmth left, nothing of the autumn or the kiss of the vanquished sun. The hours promised to pass slowly yet steal their body heat with indecent speed. It was getting close to that time of year so he knew he had to pull out sweaters.

As he threw the garbage in the trash can, another trash bag hit his as well.

"Evening, Izuku," said the voice.

The woman was peculiar tall. Maybe standing at five foot ten inches, but depend as she was wearing high heel shoes. She had a slender figure. She had a curvy body. She was wearing glasses that stopped at her pointy nose. She had skin that reminded Izuku of milk. Her cheeks were rosy as if she was blushing or it was a natural look of hers. Her eyes were almond shaped and had a strong tint of gray. Her black hair was longer as it descended to her back. She looked like she demanded respect with compassion.

"Good evening," said Izuku as he bowed as she walked the footsteps to his sight.

"A lovely evening indeed," she said. "A lovely evening for a lovely encounter."

Izuku knew her kind. He was quite aware of her reputation around the apartment complex. She was a female character who virtually preys on men in order to destroy them for their own purposes or enjoyment. She will flirt and sexually engage the man in order to achieve his devotion, emotionally and/or physically; and then destroy him when either she loses interest in him or he in her.

Izuku knew the number of men, and on occasion women, leaving the complex with broken hearts. Nevertheless, there was nothing he could do.

Especially he had to report to her once a month. Nana Shimura. His landlord of the apartment complex.

"So, the misses let you out of the bat cave," asked Nana as she pulled out a cigarette.

"If you mean our home, then yes," replied Izuku defensively. "If you excuse me, I shall return to my lovely bats in question."

"Wait...wait," she said. "It was a joke. I know by now, you should get used to that."

"Joke if you want. I value my family okay."

"Relax, relax," she said. "I was only kidding, Izuku." She blew into the night. "So, things are good with you? How is school?"

"School is going well. I shall be able to graduate on time next March."

Nana smiled, giving him the peace sign. "Impressive! A studious scholar, husband, and father. Quite attractive qualities."

"Thanks, I guess," he said. "Listen, it is getting late and I want to read Chi's story before going to bed." As he was about to walk away, Nana grabbed his shirt. He turned to her.

"Listen, I have some plums that I collected from shopping earlier," she said tenderly. "They were on sale and I bought too much. I know your mother is a fan of plums. Would you care to come by and collect those plums for me?" She licked her lips. "A bit sour, a bit sweet. All in the right places."

"He won't get them tonight. He has a bedtime to read to _our_ daughter!"

Another set of footsteps came from behind him. He sensed that his wife and his daughter were standing beside him. Nemuri stood afoot, staring at the interloper. Meanwhile, Chigusa perched onto her father's shoulders, hissing and ready to attack. The landlord was taken aback. "Nemuri! Mrs. Midoriya. Happy to see you and your lovely Chigusa tonight."

Nemuri crossed her arms. The wind was swaying her black hair. "Charmed! I think that Izuku's time with you is up." She grabbed Izuku's hips. Chigusa latched onto her mother. "Let's go. Good night, landlord." She glared at her eyes. _Make a false move towards my hubby and I swear to my God that you will be lunch. Test me!_

As they were flying back to the apartment, Izuku looked at his wife and his daughter. He couldn't help but display a smile. Nemuri looked and blushed.

"What," she said.

"Thanks," he answered. "I love you all."

"Love you, too, dear."

"Love you, too, Daddy."

"Dear, we should get those plums tomorrow...together," said Izuku.

"Hell yeah," said Nemuri. "Those plums go good in your mother's pies." She coughed. "I promise to work on my jealousy. Just not tonight."

"I respect your honesty. So, are you going to confess about the woman and the Redbox?"

"The hell I won't, you used to be quirkless acting autistic emerald cinnamon roll getting picked on by Katsuki having ass…."

 _ **This concludes another atypical day at home with Izuku. Until next time.**_

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. It's An Atypical Morning at Home!

_**It's another atypical morning at home, Izuku!**_

Three-year-old Chigusa Midoriya loved the taste of her father's blood. In her young mind, it was like liquid platinum. It was better than the glue she consumed in art class. It was better than her favorite plum pies her grandmother makes. To her Daddy Dearest, his blood was twice as better than her Mommy's blood. Their blood provided her nutrients, but she couldn't live without her father's blood.

It didn't go without notice from her Daddy Dearest.

"Chigusa Midoriya!" Chigusa blushed when her eyes meet her father's. Lying on their futon, the emerald haired teen grabbed her daughter by her collar, hanging her in the process. "What did I tell you about trying to snatch my blood without permission?"

"I love you," she asked in a cutesy, cooing high pitch voice. Deep down, Izuku couldn't get mind at the explorative peculiarities of his daughter. Admittedly, the teen knew of her Daddy complex. Nemuri thought it was cute, despite withholding some truth that she could often get jealous.

And competitive for the cinnamon roll's affection.

Izuku sat up, rubbing the sleepiness in his eyes. He saw the blood spreading on his shirt. His eyes darted at Chigusa. She put her two fingers together. "Oh, sweetness!"

"What's the matter, dear?" Nemuri asked as she looked at her cell phone. It was a few minutes after three in the morning. Normally, this would be the witching hour when she does her rounds. However, Izuku told her to cut back to a couple of days a week to unaroused suspicions. It was good enough the robust superheroine with a great bust was a force before she was turned. He still didn't want to imagine the unsuspecting people coming across her prowl. As she stirring she said, "Look if it is the witching hour, I am listening to you, baby. And relax, I only aim for females. You are my one and only mate."

"That isn't it, honey...today," said Izuku. "Look at what your daughter did."

Nemuri noticed the bite marks on Izuku's striped pajama shirt. Blood spread from the indentures onto the shirt. Nemuri glared at her daughter. "Chigusa Midoriya, why would you do such a thing...especially without permission." _Can't say this within, but nicely done! The nipple? Normally, that spot is reserved for me, but I will give you an exception for tonight._

 _Thanks, Mommy. You are teaching me well._

 _Yeah, but darling, cut back. Don't forget that I was his before you._

"Dear, Chi? I know that you are guys are complimenting each other," he said as crossing his arms. "I may can't read minds, but I know when you are glaring and when your eyes glow." He slapped his forehead. "C'mon, ladies. You should know better than that."

"Sorry, Daddy," said Chigusa.

"Yeah, Chigusa is sorry," replied Nemuri.

Izuku patted Chigusa to sit on his lap. "Chi, you are becoming a big girl. At some point, you will start to learn how to go after other creature for your bloodlust."

She began to pout. "I don't want other creatures. I want you."

"I know, baby. But sneaking in the middle of the night? That isn't called for," said Izuku. He sighed. "And I have to put my foot down." He turned to his daughter. "Because this isn't your first time sneaking into the night, I will have to punish you." He took a breath. "Chi, you're grounded."

Upon hearing those words, Chigusa puffed her sunken cheeks and burst into tears. However, these weren't typical wailing cries. Aside from being a vampire, her quirk included sounds that resemble a sonic boom. Izuku felt the hurricane-like sounds as he flew out of the futon and into the closet.

"Daddy is mad at me! Daddy hates me," she cried as Nemuri crashed in front of Izuku.

Combating the energy to protect her husband, Nemuri shouted, "Daddy doesn't hate you...darling," she was trying to say, but felt the energy blowing her back.

Chigusa was pounding on the floor, sobbing as the walls began to crack and the windows starting to crack.

"Oh, hell. There goes my security deposit," said Izuku. "Chigusa! Daddy doesn't hate you. I love you very much." He and Nemuri looked at each other before nodding. "Chi, Chi." Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. "CHIGUSA MIDORIYA, LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER, NOW!"

Chigusa abruptly stopped. Still sniffling, she looked at her parents. Nemuri and Izuku managed to stand up as they went to their daughter. They looked at each other before looking at their daughter.

 _She's got a smile it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

Guns N' Roses' "Sweet Child O Mine" was one of Chigusa's favorite songs. It was also the song that puts her to sleep. "No, Mama, Papa, don't...don't."

Both mother and father circled the child, singing the song that she tried to resist listening.

 _She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by_

Chigusa tried fighting it. She displayed her fangs as she was hissing. However, the hissing and the sniffling were turning into yawns.

 _Oh, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine_

"Papa...Mama...no, don't...don't...what am I doing," said Chigusa as the little vampire began yawning. She turned over and produced a few hiccups before falling into slumber. The parents dropped to the floor. "Oh, thank God," said the parents as they leaned on each other.

 _ **About ten minutes later….**_

Izuku kissed his daughter on the forehead as he put her back into her bed. "Good night, Chi. Sweet dreams!" Izuku turned off the light as he proceeded out of her room.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she murmured in her sleep.

"Daddy forgives you, little vampire," he whispered before closing the door. As he was returning to the hallway, he suddenly felt something wet on his neck. He grunted as he realized that his sneaky daughter took a taste of him once more. "Clever girl," he said. "She is going to be a force like her mother." He whistled. "Boys, watch out!"

Izuku returned to the room where their bedroom was restored. Unfortunately, they couldn't repair the cracks on the walls and windows. He already knew that his wife would use her persuasive powers to convince the maintenance worker. Izuku closed the door, this time locking it. He knew she would be alright for the time being. It wasn't long until both he and his daughter have to get up for school.

"You have a force coming soon," said Izuku to Nemuri as he displayed his surprised hickey. "Looks familiar, doesn't it?"

"When I first made my move on you that night at school," she said alluringly. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Izuku jumped back into bed with his wife. The duo snuggled as they were preparing to go back to bed. "First year at UA High."

"No regrets?"

Izuku kissed her lips. "None whatsoever." He kissed her once more. Nemuri felt the chills in her undead spine. "Oh, Izuku, baby, you are making me purr."

"Glad to be of service," he snickered at her.

Nemuri turned Izuku onto his back. She gave him a few pecks on his cheek. She displayed her fangs as Izuku tilted his neck. Nemuri hissed as she planted her teeth into his neck. He didn't resist, embellished in the fantasy of his lover as he moaned for more of her loving. She broke the bite, licking her lips and smacking. "I can never get enough of you, baby. I must have more."

She went in for a second bite. She caressed her hands on his chest, rubbing it in the process. Izuku slowly reached his fingers into her bra, unsnapping it. He then used his other hands to caress her ass, sliding his hand into her panties.

"Izuku, baby. Tell me your biggest, dirtiest fantasy."

"My most intimate fantasy?"

"Oh, yeah," she purred as she licked his neck.

"Promise you won't judge me," he said as she stood up and took off her bra.

"I won't."

"Promise you won't laugh at me."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," she said as she exposed her breast. She musked in the pleasure as she already knew that she was going to have a fill of her emerald haired teen. So much so that she hoped that she could get pregnant again.

"Ok, I will tell."

Nemuri peered closer, pressing her naked flesh against his. "Tell...me...your...fan-ta-sy."

Izuku took a breath. "I...always...wanted."

"Yes, yes?" Her moans were heightening.

"I...always...wanted...to…"

"C'mon, baby."

"I...always...wanted...to be a fire-breathing dragon."

Nemuri's mouth went agape. "Say that again, dear?"

"I always wanted to be a fire-breathing dragon."

That alone made the vampire pause, getting from the top of him and laying on her side. "What is so dirty about that?"

"My fantasy is being a fire-breathing dragon that shoots jellybeans instead of fire."

Nemuri's face went from shock to grinning. "Oh, my God! Really, Deku? Really?"

He turned beet red. "Baby, you said you wouldn't laugh."

Holding on to her stomach, she said, "Technically, I am undead. So that is actually null in void."

"C'mon, you are the only one I've told that to. Not even Kacchan, Tenyu, or even my parents know this."

She was still grinning. "Are you sure you haven't been watching _PJ Masks_ or _Miraculous Ladybug_ too much with Chi?"

"No...well, I mean yes, but that's not the point," he said as he was frustrated. "Seriously, dear."

"Baby, I didn't expect this from an intimate moment."

"I thought this was the norm before going to bed. Making out and getting somewhat dirty," he said to her. "And aren't you on your cycle?" He was starting to turn over, but she grabbed him.

"Aw, forgive me, sweetness. I was thinking of...well, it doesn't matter," she said as she grabbed him and positioned him onto her body. "I think you will be an sexy fire-breathing dragon."

"Really, honey?"

"Yeah, Izuku," she said before kissing his neck. "Plus, you give me an idea on next adventure when Chi gets watched by your parents."

"When are you going to let Chi visit your parents?"

"Remember, dear? Mother is an insatiable succubus that wants you and for my other Mother...she wants you literally. I think not now. Maybe when Chi goes to college?"

Izuku nodded at her. "Good point!"

 _ **This concludes it's an atypical morning, Izuku! Until next time, everyone!**_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	4. It's An Atypical Life To Be A Husband!

_**It's an atypical father-daughter relationship, Izuku!**_

It was the usual Friday night at the Midoriya residence. Izuku finally gave a deep sigh of relief. He finally had finished his homework. Upon closing the book, the gleeful Chigusa flown from her room and landed on her father's lap. Chigusa's eyes were glowing and her pupils were star-shaped. She lathed her feet to her father's lap like a bird, ready to have her quality evening time together.

"Daddy finished his homework," she asked him while looking at him. He nodded in agreement. "Uhh, uhh! Daddy has your evening now, my little vampire." The happy-go-lucky lifted her father and spun him into circles. He was quite amazed at three-years-old, the little vampire can lift adults at his weight.

"My evening with Daddy! My evening with Daddy," she said in a sing-song. Izuku was becoming dizzy after her third loop-de-loop. "Daddy loves it, too and Daddy will love it if you put him down please."

"Okay," she cooed as she carefully landed him on the couch. She positioned herself back on his lap. She kicked her leg, displaying her smile as her fangs sparkled. Izuku grabbed the remote and turned on the television to Netflix. "Okay, Chi. _Moana_ or _The Emperor's New Groove_?"

She clapped her hands. " _Moana! Moana! Wanna watch Moana!_ " Izuku clicked on her most favorite movie of all time. As he got her situated, he reached for the comb on the table next to the couch. He placed it in his mouth as he untied her ribbons. He began stroking her hair with his fingers, which made the little vampire coo.

"You like that, princess," asked Izuku.

Chigusa approved by nodding. As she watched the film, Izuku began brushing her hair. The father made it a priority to make Friday evenings her day. It was Izu-Chi day. No matter what, they would not miss an appointment. It could be eating ice cream at the eatery, watching her favorite _Princess PreCure_ television show at the pizzeria. Even as he helped her find an owl or a bird to consume their blood, time was dedicated to each other.

Besides, his lovely wife was making her rounds. She was careful to peruse the different areas within the prefecture, finding unsuspecting girls and taking their blood. Her usual wits and charm to attract their attention before becoming a meal, and then make them forget what happened. It was nothing but business to the former Pro Hero 18+. In her mind, these girls were just fast food when she had a gourmet meal to feast whenever it was to her liking.

Until Chigusa becomes independent and stops teething, then she can return to having her Izuku all for herself. However, he has to let her understand that there will be competition. He was fully aware of his daughter's father complex.

"Daddy, when we get married, can we do this more often," she asked her father.

"Hmm, hmm," he answered. "When you get older, we can have this quality time together."

As he continued brushing her hair, he heard her stomach rumbling. He smiled. "Looks like Chi needs her snack for the evening." Upon hearing that, Chigusa clapped her hands. "Yay! Snack time!" Izuku leaned back to give his neck to Chigusa. Chigusa drooled when seeing the thing that kept their bond together. "You aren't mad about last time, Daddy?"

"Princess, I can never stay mad at my little vampire," said Izuku. "Just when you get permission." He lifted his finger. "At some point, you will have to learn how to find a feast like your mother."

She puffed her cheeks. "I don't want to do that. I only want you, Daddy."

Izuku kissed her on her forehead. "Oh, sweetness. Don't fuss. Just be glad you can do this now." He cradled her as he rocked her enough to make her giggle. "Ready for your snack?" She nodded in agreement as she went to his neck. "I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you, too, princess!" Chigusa kissed his neck a couple of times. "Pain, pain, fly away." The father knew it would hurt, but it would make his daughter feel better when saying that. She hissed loudly as she planted her fangs into his neck. Izuku didn't flinch as he was familiar with the pain. She closed her eyes as she tasted her father's love. Izuku continued to watch the film, cradling and stroking his daughter's hair.

 _ **It's an atypical day to scream for ice cream, Izuku!**_

At the ice cream parlor, Chigusa stood with hands spread over the chilled glass like dark sea stars. If there had been three choices he would have picked one long ago, but the array put her mind into a happy tingle of possibilities. There wasn't just all the flavors, but all the possible combinations. At least the choice of cone was simple enough, a waffle cone dipped in chocolate with sprinkles. It didn't come cheap of course, but then knowing her fourth birthday is around the corner is a reason to celebrate. After a few more moments she turned round to her mother, "Mommy, what should I get?"

Nemuri smiled, it was hard, even for her to know what to choose.

"Well," she said, "chocolate is always my favorite, perhaps with some pistachio and sauce on top?" Chigusa nodded, her grin instant. "Then I'll pick this!"

Nemuri turned to the clerk. "Chigusa would like a waffle cone dipped in chocolate, I will like to have a chocolate ice cream with pistachios and chocolate sauce." She turned to her darling husband. "What would you like to have?"

Izuku was at the entrance. He kept his back toward the door from the angry, unruly mob was upon them. He strained, "A...chocolate...mint...chip...on...pecans...and...on...a...waffle...cone!" Nemuri blew her husband a kiss as she turned to the startled clerk. "And a chocolate mint chip with pecans on a waffle cone, please."

The clerk nervously took the vampire's money. He didn't even think vampires were able to stand the light. It didn't go without notice from Nemuri as she was holding the umbrella. "What's wrong, dear? Is my makeup smudged?" She turned to her husband. "Give us a couple of more minutes and we will come and get you."

The sound of crackling glass was apparent as Izuku strained. "Don't worry, babe! I am fine. Please take your time. Don't worry about me." The angry crowd grew rampant, throwing slurs.

 _Fang banger!_

 _Vamp lover!_

 _Vampires make us sick!_

 _We don't like your kind around here!_

The emerald-haired child was used to it. The funny thing about it was that they were only getting ice cream.

Or at least that was what he was convincing himself on what they were doing. They were at the zoo earlier.

An incident occurred.

"How much do I owe you, sir," asked Nemuri.

The nervous clerk replied, "Don't worry, miss. It's on the house. Just promise not to kill me." The happy-go-lucky wife turned to her husband. "Dear, it's on the house."

The sound of broken glass ensued. "Thank you, sir. Shall we go, darlings?"

Chigusa grabbed her ice cream and rushed toward her father. She clung around his hip, ready to take flight. "Close your eyes, Daddy!"

Izuku listened to her daughter. As soon as he did, the crowd rushed in. The sounds grew louder and then it was fading away. When he opened them, they were flying in the air. His daughter was carrying him and Nemuri was following suit. It wasn't easy carrying the umbrella, but she was used to it.

"Sorry that you are wearing your ice cream, Daddy," said Chigusa.

"Don't worry, princess! You did your best. Next time, perhaps!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart," said Nemuri as she licked her lips. "Mommy can take care of that stain this evening."

 _ **It's an atypical time to have to yourself, Nemuri!**_

Chigusa was sent off to spend the weekend with her grandparents. Nemuri took advantage of the opportunity that she was going to have her Izuku all to herself. She prepared the entire evening to be spent at home.

She got herself comfortable, disrobing as she knew of the devilish deeds she was going to do to him. She was going to give her darling husband a reminder on why she became a vampire and how she snared him in the first place.

Wearing nothing, basking in her nakedness, the beast returned as she jumped on the couch. Another afternoon with her familiar friend until her beloved came home. The vibrating plastic acquainted itself once again around her clit. She let it vibrate on her bean so she could feel its rumbling. She wanted her kitty to purr, letting out the cream so the vibrator can partake.

Her hips pressed forward as she welcomed her vibrator back to its sacred place.

She hissed, exposing her fangs as she got into the pleasure.

Her knees spread slowly, her heart pounded. The sensation, the pleasure, the relief, the tension all rolled into one as she delved into her vibrator. She felt good, but it wasn't Izuku's. She hoped upon his return as she would devour him.

The sound of the door opened. She spread her legs to welcome her husband. "Yes, baby," she cried aloud. "Come to me, Daddy. Come to me, baby! Yes, yes, yes! Come! Come! Come!"

"Come to what, Mommy?"

Nemuri's eyes snapped open when seeing her daughter standing in the living room. She wasn't alone. Chigusa's grandmother was there. Her mother-in-law, Inko Midoriya. Immediately, she covered her granddaughter's eyes. Inko frowned. "Really, Nemuri. Have some decency!"

Nemuri grabbed the throw pillow to cover her shame. "I thought Izuku was coming home."

"He tried to call you. We are going to have dinner at my home tonight." Inko looked at her watch. "And I have only been gone five minutes."

Nemuri turned red, embarrassed about what she was facing.

"Your daughter and I will be waiting in the car," said Inko. "Get dressed and maybe take a wash-off." Inko took a step before turning around. "Nemuri, dear. Charm isn't going to work. Our little vampire told us."

She glared at her daughter. Chigusa touched her fingers. _Candy is my weakness, Mommy!_

 _Oh, sweetness! You don't know weakness when I take away your favorite toy._

"Nemuri, quit mind reading your daughter," said Inko. "Let's go!"

"Fine," she told Inko. She looked at her phone and realized why she didn't get the phone call. Her vibrator was on the table. She was using her cell phone to masturbate. She slapped her forehead. "I think I might need to take a break from masturbating for a while. But, I am still gonna take away Chi's toy for snitching. Sorry, dear, but that is the rules, baby."

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more….**_


	5. It's An Atypical Parent Teacher Meet!

_**I am strongly considering making this a series of its own. Maybe. Enjoy!**_

 _ **It's an atypical parent-teacher conference, Izuku!**_

Izuku was met with a warm, friendly smile as he presented his ID to the school clerk. The portly woman scratched her eyebrow with the pencil as she was writing the visitor pass for him. The elementary school was once his domain during his budding years, but it is now home to his loving, darling little vampire, Chigusa.

"Welcome back, Mr. Midoriya." The portly woman raised her eyebrow, displaying a pleasant smile to the former student. "Again to have a conference with Mrs. Asui for Chigusa?" The latter part of the sentence changed into a faltered tone. She, too, was aware of the proclivities of the gifted scholar. At three years old, Chigusa was placed into the gifted and talented class with the first graders. She was offered a slot on their upper elementary school campus, but the emerald-haired father disallowed it. 'Chi is gifted. Chi is intelligent, but I do not want her to be a gifted, talented smartass.' Chigusa is a handful and is quite inept with herself. He is aware of her behavior and her opened expressions of her colorful language.

And most importantly, the daughter of a vampire.

Izuku stuck the visitor pass on his shirt and walked through the metal doors. This wasn't his first time to visit the school. He served as a parent volunteer whenever he had free time. Serving snacks, providing treats, and attending the field trips with his Chigusa. This is _his_ first time having a parent-teacher conference for his daughter. His wife, Nemuri, is no longer welcomed to the campus for obvious reasons. Only God knows what Chigusa had done to put herself into the position.

At the far end of the hallway was Mrs. Asui's class. The best word to describe the teacher was intricate. He could see how Tsuyu where she gets her quirks from.

He opened the door. The smell of pumpkin spice from the candle warmer invited a warm feeling into his senses. She was alone. She was sitting at her desk writing some forms from Izuku's point of view. Upon seeing her visitor, she placed her pen down. She displayed a warm look as she walked to embrace the parent.

"Izuku," she said as she hugged him. "It has been so long. Looking good as always, ribbit!"

Feeling appreciative of the compliment, the emerald-haired parent rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks, same to you, Mrs. Asui."

"Just the other day I was telling Tsuyu on how much I've missed you," she said warmly. "You haven't seen any of my new artwork."

Before marrying Nemuri, he and Tsuyu used to spend evenings together with her mother and paint together. "We need to catch up and do this, but…" He produced a weak smile.

She crossed her arms. "Despite the fact that your wife is a vampire, she is more than welcomed to visit without...trying to attack us again." There was an incident. A misunderstanding from Nemuri's point of view. "Speaking of which, she isn't upset about how I was helping you with your laundry?"

"After some _serious_ and extenuating making up, she understands," said Izuku. "I shall convince her."

"Do that," nodded Ms. Asui as she nodded with approval. "You are more than welcome to sit in Chigusa's seat." She pointed to the lone desk in the corner of the classroom. The island, home to the students of delinquency or students who wanted isolation. He sighed heavily of his daughter. "So, Chi has come to this. Why am I not surprised?" Izuku slapped his forehead as he pulled her chair. Mrs. Asui came after him pulling her roller chair to sit beside him.

"First of all, welcome," she said cordially. "I like that fact that you have taken out your time to be here for Chi." She winked. "I hope I didn't interrupt your classes."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's no worries." He scratched the bridge of his nose while sticking a piece of gum into his mouth, thinking of suggestions to reason with his wife when she hears this.

"First of all, I want to say how gifted, extraordinary, and intelligent she is." She crossed her legs as she displayed her grades. "She exceeds well in all subjects with the exception of conduct. She is at the top of her class with grades and test scores, but performs poorly with her peers." Her methods were methodical, thought Izuku as he listened to her. The old hot dog trick when you compliment a skill but throw the criticism with it.

"Chigusa is how you say, pragmatic in her personality," said Izuku with the assurance that he was going to defend his daughter's honor. "I reprimanded her with its right. Plus. she is three. So, she is going to explore herself." He looked at the floor. "Though, it is not often easy as she is being raised by a mixed-aged, mixed-species couple." That reminder of his being seventeen and her being thirty-one, and he is a human and she is a vampire.

Mrs. Asui clicked her pen. Her planning period wasn't long so she needed to provide Izuku the information before the students return. "I've called you in the regards of last week's assignment." She opened her file folder to present the paper to him. She slid it on her desk. "Our weekly writing exercise was to write about their heroes. She decided to write about you."

She used her pen to aid her for Izuku to show her concerns. "Let's check out her journal entry."

* * *

 _ **My Daddy Is A Hero**_

 _ **Written by: Chigusa Midoriya**_

My Daddy is a hero because he saved my Mommy from going to heaven. My Mommy would be dead if my Daddy wouldn't be so brave.

It happened last week. I could hear my Mommy scream in the bedroom. "Oh God, Oh God, I am coming! Oh God, I am coming!" I was so scared. I don't want my Mommy to die.

I ran into my parents' bedroom. Her legs were sticking straight up in the air. God tried to pull her up, but Daddy was on her and pushed her back. He pushed her so many times until God had to let her go.

That is why my Daddy is my hero.

The End!

* * *

 _ **Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyy GGGGOOOOOOODDDDDD!**_

Izuku held onto the paper as he was shocked and embarrassed by the paper his daughter produced. He turned to her teacher. "Mrs. Asui, I am so so sorry." He bowed to her. "Please accept this as an apology for my daughter. My very off-centered daughter. She is colorful, I admit. When she gets home, we will talk about it."

"Colorful it may sounds," replied Mrs. Asui. "She obviously learned this from home." She put her hands on Izuku's shoulders. "Relax, Izuku, ribbit. She's three. An interesting, intricate three-year-old, but she is three." She slapped her thigh. "You're lucky to have one. With our children, we are lucky to have alone time to do what we do." She winked at the blushing cinnamon roll. "Have your daughter rewrite the paper and we won't have to worry about sending this to the principal."

 _ **Later that night….**_

Izuku was in the bathroom brushing his teeth as he prepared for bed. The former Pro Hero 18+ was laughing in the bedroom. She, too, got hold of their daughter's paper.

"Oh, God," she cried. "This is so cute. So rich. I should laminate and frame this."

"Baby," cried Izuku as he spat our his toothpaste. "We have to be a better example for Chi."

"She is, baby," said Nemuri as she was scanning the paper. Izuku turned out the light and entered the bedroom. At this time, she was wearing her black-and-red lingerie. In her hand was her infamous whip. Her fangs were pre-sharpened as she reminded them in a text that it was 'Femdom Night.' Then yet again, was there ever a night without it?

"At least she put 'Daddy is a hero,'" she said to Izuku as he was taking off his pajamas to be in his nakedness "Because Mommy is _always_ on top! Always!"

"Probably because she knows her fate," said Izuku. Nemuri tossed the ball-and-gag to him. Also, his chained necklace. He put that on first. "Nemuri, I love you. But remember our daughter, baby. It isn't just me anymore."

Nemuri sighed. "And you don't think I know that?" She was applying lube to the ends of horse parts. Tonight they were playing the Horse and the Stable.

Tonight Izuku was the stable.

"I love my daughter, baby," she said to him seriously. "More than you ever know. You know I still have to adjust being a parent and a wonderful lover at the same time."

"We have to set a better example for Chi," said Izuku as he was assembling his cock ring and his cage. As he clicked it on, he began covering himself in baby oil. "Chi is highly gifted and we have to help her with this paper. First, you will spend time with Chi."

"I always spend time with Chi," replied Nemuri as she holding which 'end' was he interested in: a seven inch or a twelve inch?

"You do, but eating owls and birds and capturing damsels don't count," said Izuku as he picked the seven inch. "I have school in the morning. So, I still need to sit."

"Alright. Where should we start," asked Nemuri.

"C'mon! Pedicures, shopping, tea shops. You can ask my mom for help," said Izuku as he lathered himself in baby oil. He positioned himself on the bed as he got onto his knees. "Have a girls' day out. Spend time with our daughter."

Nemuri sighed heavily. It wasn't that she wasn't a bad parent or an unfit parent. Honestly, she have never thought she would end up pregnant. She was too caught up in the ravishing and blood-sucking to get condoms. She produced a smile. She can never say no to her sweet cinnamon roll.

"Alright, my Icchan," said Nemuri. "I will make an effort to spend more time with our daughter."

"Thank you, dear," replied Izuku as he connected his bag-and-gag. "All I want you to do is show some effort."

"I love you, sweetness."

"I love you, too, my lovely Midnight."

She kissed him on his forehead. "The safe phrase is 'Katsuki is a bitch.'"

"Gotcha," said Izuku as he put on his bag-and-gag.

Nemuri promised herself that she would spend serious mother-daughter time. Not only for Izuku, but for herself. She loved her daughter. So much so that she drugged their daughter's dinner with sleeping pills to make sure that they were going to get some loving tonight.

She cracked the whip. "Assume the position, you fucking slave! We are going to play a game."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	6. It's An Atypical Day To Be Alone!

_**It's an atypical day to be alone, Izuku!**_

Izuku winced a little upon picking up the dirty laundry hamper. The bites, scratches, and insertions were paying its toll to the somewhat tired Izuku. He told his friends that today was a personal day and Tenya promised to deliver his homework on his behalf. Despite recovering from the hot, fiery, passionate, wall-jamming night (surprisingly that their daughter didn't hear), he needed to get things done around the household. One of them had to be responsible.

He tsked as he often wished that his wife would return back to work as a teacher. She was capable of working and wasn't sure how long would disability would last. The vampire wife of his, besides lurking unsuspecting victims for her nightly feast, tended to laze around the household. If she wasn't eating them out of a house and home, she would watch soaps, comedies, talk shows, and browse online on finding kinkier ways to make Izuku happy.

Although he didn't mind the latter.

Be as it may, he needed to step up and be the man of the house. He needed to tell his beloved wife that it was time to go back to work.

He decided not today as she and their daughter were heading out for a girls day out with his mother. After the strenuous, once again wall-jamming convincing, she said that she would do it. In return of spending the day with their daughter, their night would be full of passion until the sun came up.

He informed Tenya to make that two days of makeup homework.

"Knock, knock, my little vampire." Izuku grabbed the knob to open the door to his daughter's room. Her room was like a standard little girls' room. Decorated with rainbow, ponies, boy bands, and pink.

A bit of scrap of owl pellets, bird remains, and a rodent from time to time. He had been trying to wean Chigusa away from him. His wife had been pestering on returning her neck privileges. Too many hickies that didn't belong there she informed him. Nevertheless, he was happy that his daughter was making effort. He sort of was going to miss the bond.

Upon entering, Chigusa flailed to her father, crawling from top to bottom, lifting him up and causing him to fly in the air. "Daddy, Daddy," she cried in delight. "I am a helicopter, Daddy. I go wroom and woosh!"

Izuku was going to let her have this moment. Before he knew it, she would be of age and no longer wanted to hang around her old man.

She dropped Izuku to the bed, landing in his warm embrace. His peck his daughter on the cheek as she returned his kiss. "Daddy loves his little vampire," he told Chigusa.

"His little vampire loves him," she said as she made the heart shape with her hands. "And then some."

Izuku thought that maybe a little nick on the neck wouldn't 'hurt.' Call it family bonding. "Ready for it, Chi?"

Chigusa didn't answer as she hissed and puncture her fangs into her loving father's neck. Izuku cradled his daughter with the warmth and love. "Maybe a little bit longer," he said to himself. "Maybe a little bit longer."

 _ **Later….**_

Izuku was sitting at the bookstore as he was reading _The World God Only Knows_ and drinking coffee. It felt weird that it was the first time being alone without his family. However, the break from the crazy antics of his family wouldn't hurt. At least he can drink his coffee without Nemuri attacking the barista because she wrote his name in a cutesy. Or, when another child smile at Izuku and Chigusa attacks the child.

" _Izuku's my man, you bitch!"_

" _Stay away from my daddy, you daddy stealer."_

" _You think you know pain, you whore? Let me show you pain that you won't look at anything green again!"_

" _Green crayons and red crayons will be your least favorite, you doo-doo brain!"_

" _Fucking cunt!"_

" _Leave my daddy alone."_

" _You damn fucking shrew."_

" _Daddy stealer. Get away from him!"_

"God, I miss them," he said to himself as he crossed his legs as he continued to read his comic.

"Decided to take a break from the realm of sin?"

Izuku kept staring at the manga. He was going to pretend that it was the trick of the brain. He was going to pretend that he was listening to someone on their tablet or laptop. It wasn't the classmate he tried to avoid on a regular basis whenever they are at school.

"Midoriya! I know that you can hear me!" Izuku closed his book. The holier-than-thou Ibara Shiozaki of class 1-B stood with her bible wrapped tightly around her chest.

"Greetings, Shiozaki," said Izuku as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Blessings to you, Midoriya," said Ibara as she took a seat across from Izuku.

 _ **Minor interruption:**_ _Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. I have to make this pause as I am sitting in front of the God-damn immaculate holier-than-thou Virgin Mother Maria herself. Now, I, too identify as a Christian and I am a believer of Christ myself. Forgive me, God, but this_ _ **bitch**_ _is the reason why many fled into the world of atheism and other religions. This damn shrew has the nerve to think she can force me to leave my wife because I am hellbound. White bread, please. You being judgemental is the exact reason why folks don't go to church. Deep down, I think she wants me. That's why she is so damn consistent about saving me. No, I won't leave my wife. No, I won't leave my daughter. So, please, get a life and leave me the hell alone._ _ **Minor interruption completed.**_

Izuku uncrossed his legs as he pondered on an exit plan. "So, Shiozaki, what brings you to this fine Starbucks in the bookstore this lovely afternoon?"

"Well, since you asked, I was here searching on books by Joel Osteen as I am preparing to head to Houston for this summer vacation," she said casually. "Then head to Christland in Topeka." She placed her bible down. "I saw that you were sitting alone and saw that this was the perfect opportunity to spread this message of this sin you are doing."

"If you call this sin of loving my wife and my daughter, then please let me be," he informed her.

The green-vined girl held onto her bible. "Vampires are an abomination, Izuku! Are you aware that your soul is in danger?"

Izuku cracked his knuckles since this was the umpteenth time he has heard her make this sermon. "Ibara, I won't go there with you. I just want to read my manga and drink my coffee in peace. Hit me up during school time when I don't have any choice to listen." Izuku decided to stand up. He never liked when people insult him about his wife and his daughter.

Izuku was heading to the manga section. It wasn't any surprise that Ibara followed him. "Vampires believe in Satan, Izuku. They worship him and uses blood for sacrifices!"

Izuku found another manga, _Kiss x Sis_ , and decided to give it a gander. "No, that's not true, Shiozaki," he replied flatly. "My wife identifies as a spiritualist and I teach my daughter about God. However, I make her discover this on her own. Therefore, she doesn't have to be forced." He turned to her. "Especially if you are shoving this down my God-damned throat."

Izuku pondered on a couple of mangas before deciding to purchase a couple of them. He passed Ibara as he headed to the register. Ibara followed suit. "I am concerned about you, Izuku. About your soul. Plus, you were forced to copulate with her. That's an assault, Izuku!"

Izuku gave the cashier the look that they weren't together as he handed her the books. "I wasn't forced, this was planned. Plus, Ibara." He paused, handing the cashier money. "I am seventeen. In this country, I can be fifteen and legally marry anyone." He thanked the cashier and exited the bookstore.

He stepped outside as he pondered on the next move. He thought about going to do a little shopping. Maybe try on a couple of clothes. As he headed to the shopping center down the street, Ibara continued following him.

"Do you know what kind of message you are sending to others," she barked. "You are saying that it's okay to be a fang banger."

"Look, if you are going to bother me all day, at least hold my bags," replied Izuku calmly.

 _ **At a clothing store in the mall….**_

"All I am saying, Izuku, is that it's not too late. You can be saved and I can show you the way," said Ibara.

"Does this shirt go well with the blue jeans or the black jeans," asked Izuku.

"Blue," she said flatly. "Why don't you come to church with me this Sunday?"

"So I can be brainwashed and try to convert me to hate fang bangers? No!"

 _ **Later at the nail salon….**_

Izuku relaxed as he was getting his toes done. Once again, Ibara was sitting beside him. Izuku whispered in the technician's ear to pay for Ibara's pedicure.

"Ibara, why are you so concerned about me," asked Izuku. "All of the kids at our high school, why not Neito, Katsuki, Denki, Yuga, Minoru of all people! Seriously, the Pacific Ocean isn't a big enough baptismal tank for him. If he drops in the water, the entire ocean will be another Exxon-Valdez."

"You are a sweet boy, Izuku. Those sinners are already condemned," she said as she told the technician she wanted green nail polish. "I knew you are more reasonable to deal with. You can set a bigger example."

"That's not how you reach souls, Ibara. Badgering and pestering will only deter," said Izuku as he turned on the massage chair. "If you want to get my attention, just be nice to me." He took her hand. "Ibara, you don't have to use religion as a cover-up to be my friend. Just be nice to me."

"Izuku?"

"Ibara, believe it or not, I already knew from this from my wife. She's a mind reader," said Izuku as he let out his friendly smile. "Let's drop this religious stuff and have fun. Hell, even Jesus hung out with sinners. So, why not have fun with this sinner?"

 _ **Sometime later….**_

Izuku spent the day with Ibara. After heading to the nail salon, they went on to have lunch together. Izuku did his best to make things fun for the bible girl. Afterward, they watched a movie together. Of course, it was a Christian film, but at least Ibara was loosening up.

Their last stop of the day was at a drink/karaoke bar. Izuku paid for them as they entered the bar. Interestingly enough, there were a few secular songs Ibara listen to. He sat back and enjoyed her company as she sung Journey's "Don't Stop Believing."

Izuku began laughing. Ibara turned and blushed. "What, you heathen?"

"Didn't think you liked singing songs like that. Too secular!"

She blushed. "Well, this song has a clear message is all."

Izuku smiled. "Just admit it. You had a good day and deep down, you vied for my friendship." He, then, gave her a look. "However, understand this, Ibara. There won't ever be a us. Like I have said, you say these things because you want to be with me."

"Izuku."

"Kayama-sensei can read minds. She knew you had a crush on me. Look, you are cool (in small dosage), but it can't be."

She sighed heavily. "I know!"

Izuku embraced Ibara. "Listen, we are good. We can stay friends. For the future, don't force Christ on people. Just live it, okay." He pecked her on the cheek. "That's for free."

Izuku humbly bowed at Ibara. "I left money for a cab. I will catch you later."

Izuku left the bar and called for an Uber. He was fortunate that there was a candy shop next to the karaoke bar. "Going to need flowers and chocolates for the misses and the little one. Nemuri is going to be piss at me tonight. Especially when she will taste my lips."

"Why not right now, dear?"

Izuku didn't turn around. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He produced a nervous smile.

"Evening, honey, my little Chi, Mom."

Izuku felt his daughter crawling on his back. She hissed loudly as she forced him to face the wife and mother. He kept his eyes closed.

"Dear, don't be mad. I was out here helping a friend," said Izuku.

"Open your eyes, dear," said Nemuri.

Izuku opened them. Nemuri, Chigusa, and Inko didn't show any anger. He relaxed. Inko stepped up first. "Once I reasoned with them to calm down, dear, I'd explain about you being like that." She coughed. "Granted, they took their frustration out on me," she informed him as he saw the neck punctures. "But, I told them that they needed to learn self-control." She covered her mouth. "Apparently, that won't be today."

Chigusa tugged her father's shirt. "We have to trust you better, Daddy."

Nemuri nodded in agreement. "We will try, honey. Can't promise you all the time. But I will try."

Izuku extended his arms, welcoming the warmth of his family. They all came to embrace him. "I love you guys til the ends of the Earth."

Izuku held on to Nemuri's hand. "Let's go home, honey." He gripped it harder. "You're not going after the Jesus freak."

"Baby," she cried.

"We're going home," said Izuku with a stern voice.

"Fine," replied Nemuri.

The family waited for the Uber. Inko was playing with Chigusa. Nemuri leaned onto Izuku's shoulder. From afar, Ibara watched the family. She let out a smile. "I hope to find love like that, in Jesus's name."

She walked away. She was thinking of other boys whom she can covert to Christ. Maybe someone like Tenya might be a suitable candidate. Maybe Minoru.

 _ **To be continued….**_

"Izuku," asked Nemuri.

"Yeah," replied Izuku.

"I got a call from Mother and Mummy," said Nemuri nervously. "They said that they are long overdue for a visit."

"Oh, God! When are they coming," asked Izuku.

"They said when we least expect it," said Nemuri.

 _Oh, dear sweet baby Jesus!_

 _ **To be continued….for real this time….**_


	7. It's An Atypical Moment For Flashbacks!

_**It's an atypical moment for flashbacks, Izuku!**_

Izuku shuffled the final papers that were presented to him for the upcoming exam. Teams were categorized, the battlefield was set into place. The only problem was the ability to combat a rival without having the slightest trick or trade. He was quirkless. It was like bringing a pen to a gunfight. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to let his team down. Even if All Might deterred his motivation but it was only for a night. A day will have to come when his quirk would come and a new being is born.

It was unfortunate that his all-living God wasn't listening or weren't taking any calls. Tomorrow was the day and there was no way unless he could attain weapons. If only he had Jaune Arc's or Phyrra Nikos' line from _RWBY_ to consult for assistance.

"Do you want to walk home together?" Izuku's eyes shifted to the pretty attractive black-haired vice president. She looked shy and timid by the fading light of the evening sky. "I can guide you to your dorm if you want."

Izuku swayed his shoulders as he sat at his desk. He kept his feet up, pondering on the exams for the following day. He wasn't worried, knowing that his members were to have his back. It was just on what he can do to contribute support. "Nah! It's okay. Don't you worry about me. I think I will stay a bit longer. Need to clear my thoughts before walking myself into the shooting range tomorrow."

"Don't think like that!" The vice president's voice was pitchy, enough to halt a cawing crow. "Don't ever give up on what is right. We are a team and we have to support each other. Quirk or no quirk! Remember that, Izuku!" Such a robust speech thought Izuku. Momo was the kind of girl who was too smart for her own good. She was the kind of girl that _always_ looked on the bright side. He envied Shouto for even finding this girl to be a girl of his interest.

He produced a candid smile. "You're right, Yaoyorozu." He gave her a thumbs up as he placed his feet down. "I shouldn't be worried. However, don't let my performance slow you guys down."

"Never you worry. No matter if we win or lose, a team is a team no matter what," interjected Momo gingerly. She smiled happily as the sun was winding down.

"You're a good woman, Yaoyorozu," replied Izuku adamantly. "An angel in the eyesight of others." He stood up as he decided to do a compromise with Momo. "I still want time to dangle but allow me to walk you back to the exit."

"Thank you, Midoriya. I really needed that," replied Momo. Izuku noticed the tone of voice. It sounded rattled as if something there was something to fear. Izuku tried to not pay it no thought as he reached for his bookbag and led Momo first out of the classroom.

Once closing the door, Momo grabbed the classroom key to lock the door. One of the benefits of being vice president, she gratefully thought to herself as she locked it shut. "Let me send this to the office and put it on the holster so it won't get lost."

Izuku nodded silently as they were heading to the office. It was particularly quiet this evening. One would suspect a teacher or a student were in preparation for tomorrow's exam. However, it was isolated, silent, just an abandoned despot. Izuku tried to keep his composure on how silent it was. Quite eerie to the eye.

Momo must have felt the same way as she tugged Izuku's arm. "Could you walk in with me to the teacher's office. I don't." She paused. The few seconds of silence indicated to Izuku that she was thinking of something excusable for him to come inside with her. "I just need you to be there for verification!" She snapped her fingers. "Yes! Witness to show that the key was put into place."

Izuku didn't hold his breath. He knew very well that Momo was lying through her teeth. No one wanted to enter the teacher's office after the evening. There was a reason why many didn't want to come inside the office, especially at that ungodly hour.

There was an incident.

Momo quickly turned on the lights. It was quiet in the office, just small humming sounds coming from the computer monitor and the occasional beeping from the smoke detector. Rows and rows of desks, chairs, sheets, and the like in the office that situated the teachers of UA High. As Izuku accompanied her, she gasped loudly.

He knew that she was telling herself to calm down. There was nothing she should be afraid of. From their point of view, there were flowers on the desk of Nemuri Kayama, formerly known as the Midnight Pro Hero 18+ or simply Kayama-sensei. Less than a few weeks ago, Nemuri Kayama was attacked in this office. No one was around to see the attack and she wasn't found until the following morning. When she was found, she was slumped over her desk, covered in blood. Puncture wounds were around her neck. She was taken to the nearby hospital but she never recovered.

Her funeral was a few days after her discovery.

Momo shrieked when Izuku's hands hit her shoulder. She pushed Izuku to the nearby desk. She apologetically bowed to Izuku. He didn't answer. He, in return, bowed as he watched her placed the keys at the holster. Izuku stared at the roses on Kayama-sensei's desk. Thirty-one roses. Thirty-one years of life that came to a close. According to the official ruling, her death was ruled inconclusive but suspicious. According to the coroner, there weren't any signs of sexual assault. Her death resembled pneumonia. Police speculated that there was a sick person out there attacking people and spreading their disease. Others believed that she had encountered some rabid animal. The coroner concluded that the bites were made by a human. However, he believed that whatever he or she did, it had killed Nemuri.

The school was to be on the lookout. That incident incited fear to those who stayed after school.

Izuku's thoughts dissipated after Momo grabbed his arm. "Ok, I am finished! Let's go now!" Izuku nodded, understanding Momo's fear. A woman was found unresponsive, leaving it to believe that this place was haunted or tainted.

Izuku and Momo stepped out on the school grounds. His eyes shifted to the sky. The yellow ball of fire changed to hues of orange, and then almost tangerine. It merged with the sky, like juice-mix dissolving in a glass of water. The clouds were cotton-candy, as though they blushed at the warm touch of the sun. Silhouettes of birds flew home across a sky that was now magenta, and the sun was half into the horizon, but its reflection in the sea made it look complete. The mauve of the dusky sky intensified, and in just a while, the biggest star had set, giving way to a thousand others.

"Colorful," mouthed Izuku to himself as he felt the tug of Momo. By this time, he could tell by her urgency that she wanted to leave immediately. Izuku felt the wind as it began to pick up. He could tell that it was going to become a cold night. And he wasn't quite sure it was literally or metaphorically.

It was near eight in the evening as Izuku led Momo to her dorm building. He spotted some familiar classmates as they were relaxing in the common area. A few of them stared as they saw Izuku and Momo outside. Of course, whispers and giggles were to occur but it didn't matter to Izuku. There were things that have been on his mind that the rumor mill didn't faze him.

"Thanks for escorting me to the dorm," said Momo gently as she blushed. Izuku bowed as he accepted her thanks. "Be careful on your way back, Midoriya."

Izuku nodded his head in agreement. "I will be okay, Yaoyorozu. Don't worry about me!"

"Are you sure you are going to be alright," she said. "If you want, you can stay over...for company until Shouto comes by."

He declined her invitation. No way he was going to be caught in that crossfire of jealousy.

"I will be fine. I know my way home," he informed Momo politely as he gave her the peace sign. The wind began to pick up as he parted ways with Momo. He felt Momo continued to stare at him until he was out of sight.

Izuku returned to the school alone. By then, the school that was once filled with students of valor and intellect became a darkened maze. He was calm, didn't displayed a hint of fear as he took the familiar steps back to his classroom. What Momo didn't know or anyone in the school knew was that Izuku had a spare key as well.

He felt the thickness of the atmosphere as he opened the door. He wasn't consumed with fear. He returned back to his desk. There, he sat quietly.

" _Izuku!"_

It came as a tiny whisper in the dark. From afar, he heard the doors swinging out in their hinges. The wind was picking up as the branches were hitting the window. Suddenly, a loud screech.

He made a slight lie to Momo. Honestly, it wasn't a lie but a half-truth. The exam wasn't the _only_ thing on his mind.

" _Izuku?"_

It occurred on the night of Kayama-sensei's funeral. He walked alone as he was heading back to his dorm. It was then when a departed teacher made herself known to her student.

" _Izuku? Where are you?"_

As if from the shadows, the classroom opened and a figure emerged. When he could see her better, he held in a gasp. For one thing, she was really beautiful. Her pale skin sparkled in the moonlight, her dark blue eyes matching the night sky above perfectly. She was wearing her white gown that she was wearing at the funeral, which amazed him. As she walked towards him, his heart raced. She looked as if she was gliding.

"Come here at my sight, Izuku." The only announcement of her arrival was a slight drop in the air temperature and the descent of absolute silence.

A woman he should be afraid of. A woman that was no longer part of the living.

Nemuri released a haughty smirk, making her presence known to Izuku when she within his sights. He sat in the center of the classroom. She smiled, scoffing at his appearance. "Well at least look somewhat dashing. Your pitiful look is to my dismay."

A woman he had secretly developed a crush on for quite some time. Prior to her mysterious death, he had tried to confess his feelings but was quite fearful. It no longer mattered as the feelings were mutual.

"Are you done playing with that simple girl?"

"Yes, ma'am," answered Izuku.

"Good, now let me partake." Nemuri instructed Izuku to take off his shirt. He followed her orders. Nemuri went to his direction. She sat on the desk next to him. Unexpectedly her finger alighted on her exposed neck, cold as a cadaver. She ran it from behind his ear to the edge of his shoulder and audibly sniffed like a wine connoisseur taking in a fine vintage. "Your blood, finest taste."

She gasped loudly as she planted her fangs inside of his neck. She pulled him down to the floor. She got on top as she continued to suck his blood. He moaned loudly as he felt her pulling down his pants.

"You are quite willing," she said before returning to feast on his neck.

That evening of her funeral when she made the attack on Izuku. She bit him and forced him into having sex with her.

That was his first kiss, his first time, his first bite, everything.

She released herself from his neck, prepared to engage in their next act. "Excellent," she purred. "Willing to act without resistance, my precious child."

He was caught up in his affections of her to pay attention. He lunged himself for a kiss as he, too, wanted Nemuri.

The pair engaged in debauchery of sex. The sounds of the two screaming as their innocence was lost in the classroom. Nemuri screamed the name of Izuku as he did the same. They continued their lovemaking until the morning.

* * *

"And that's how you were made, my darling Chi." Nemuri was sitting at a table at Starbucks with her daughter, her husband, and her mother-in-law. "Feels like yesterday but since then it has been nothing but bliss. Right, my love?" The atmosphere became heavy as patrons' mouths were agape. Mothers covered their children's ears. Others were giving the family unpleasant looks. "Love?"

Chigusa stared blankly in the eyes of her mother. "But Daddy said that I was brought here by a stork."

Nemuri turned to see that startled face of her husband as he slammed his face on the table, covering his face from the embarrassment. Chigusa saw the stunned look of her grandmother as she covered her face. She held onto her All for One novelty toy. "Is this one of the moments I should've waited until I am older?"

Inko nodded quietly as she extended her hands to grab her granddaughter. "Let's go next door to the toy store as they figure this out."

"Will Mommy and Daddy be okay?"

"Mommy, yes. Well for Daddy, let's say he needs a time out." Inko watched as Izuku dragged his face from the table and onto the floor. He put himself in a fetal position as he was still embarrassed by the story that Nemuri told to their daughter.

Chigusa went to her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, Daddy. Mommy can use her powers to forget what happened."

"Spontaneously combust! Spontaneously combust," groaned Izuku as he lied on the ground.

 _ **Meanwhile at a certain table….**_

"Powers or no powers, I am so putting this on Instagram," said a certain spiky blonde, red-eye boy as he was filming the embarrassing scene on his cell phone.

"Katsuki, rude. Ribbit," replied the frog girl.

"Why does it matter? Just creating precious memories," replied the blonde.

"Poor Izuku," said the invisible girl. "Will he be able to live this down?"

"No way in Hell, Toru. No way," replied the vice president.

"Still, he is lucky to have Kayama-sensei as his wife. Even though she is undead, she is still sexy," replied the redhead.

"Whose side are you on," questioned the spiky blonde. "I will use this to embarrass…." His eyes were now upon the wife in question. "Think there is something we need to discuss outside, Bakugo."

The spiky-haired blonde smiled. "Is that so, Kayama-sensei? What are you gonna do? Bite me?" Katsuki noticed that the entire room was still. He then saw the glowing eyes from Kayama-sensei. "Tasting the saltiness of your blood. I would rather taste the pissy corn from a pig." She used her eyes to glamor Shouto. "Shouto, darling. How do you feel to make a hundred dollars?"

"Anything, mistress," replied Shouto.

"Good, my child. I command you to give Katsuki a hundred fiery shots to his stomach," commanded Nemuri.

"Yes, mistress," replied Shouto.

"Good!" She turned away as she pondered on finding something to make up with her husband. She didn't turn away as she heard the punches presented to Katsuki.

 _ **To be continued….**_

Izuku was in the living room as he sat on Nemuri's lap as he opened his brand new Gunpla toy. It was to make up for the embarrassment moment at Starbucks. "You know I am still mad at you."

"I am sorry, darling. I will try to get better," she said as she held him tightly around his hips. "Please accept this as the token of my love, darling."

"You think that buying this limited edition...special….amazing...makes me think..wow, this is great. I should be mad, but," he said before becoming enthralled with the gift. He became silent. He felt the kisses behind his neck. "I knew this toy will calm you down a touch. Which leaves me room to do this." She displayed her canines as she bit into his neck. Izuku was too focused on his wife's gift to notice. He grabbed her hands as they partook this moment. Of course, she can be embarrassing but that was his wife and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Inko was holding on as strong as she could as Chigusa was fighting from getting from her clutches as she saw her mother partaking on her father's neck. She began hissing. "That's my neck, Mommy! My neck. You can't have it by yourself! I want a turn! I want a turn!

"Calm down, Chi," urged Inko. "Mommy needs to have a turn. This is their special moment."

"Mine," she barked.

 _My God, she is definitely her mother's daughter. The terrible three's I tell you! A yandere in the making! My poor, loving little vampire granddaughter of mine._

 _ **To be continued...for real this time...**_


	8. It's An Atypical Day For Breakfast!

_**It's an atypical day for breakfast, Izuku!**_

Mornings at the Midoriya residence weren't as unusual as people speculate to be for a mixed-species couple. Just as their human counterparts, they were able to perform the conventional norms of a morning routine.

"Chi, dear. How many times have I told you to quit leaving your owl pellets on the table," asked Izuku as he tightened his apron to prepare breakfast. Today was his turn if there ever wasn't a day without his beloved, but lazy wife coming with excuses to never cook.

"Sorry, daddy," replied Chigusa in a cutesy smile. Chigusa glared at the pellets. Her eyes changed colors as the pellets began to float and headed into the trash bin. Izuku was aware of his daughter's mind minding, flying, and sonic boom screams. Recently, she had developed the skills of telekinesis. As of now, they are small objects. Izuku concluded that it must have been inherited from his mother. Amazing how many quirks that were within his little vampire. She was definitely a chip off the old block.

"All done, daddy," she confirmed with her cutesy smile as she showcased her fang. The tooth fairy has yet to pay a visit (since Izuku was flat broke until he receives another allowance from his mother or whenever the welfare office sends the next check, whichever comes first). "Can't wait until the tooth fairy comes with my...what Mommy calls it? My paper money?"

"Hmm, sweetness," replied Izuku melodically as he placed her breakfast on the table. Chigusa's face furrowed upon seeing her breakfast. It was a pink plastic sippy cup containing Izuku's bad. She poked at the cup. "Daddy, what is this?" Her tone was flat, compared to his wife whenever something was off, especially when she wasn't receiving any pleasure or when bill collectors were to come and visit their home (which they don't do any more or some ended up "missing").

"Relax, Chi. It's my blood," said Izuku as he sat across from the table as he had his meal. A meal in which he wasn't supposed to have but fortunately Nemuri was sleeping in the next room. She was exhausted from the previous night as she had to go to a neighboring prefecture in search of new blood. At least his wife was kind enough to leave a sign on the door. _Wake me up, sweetie and I can't promise your day will be as sweet as you look. Love, your wife. P.S.: Don't let me catch you eating another honey bun. You're on a diet, remember? I am serious. Let me smell it and trust me, you will be losing some serious pounds. I mean sex and lots more than we do. Love you!_

So the cinnamon roll was gaining a few pounds. It was a dad bod. It didn't hurt to have a cheat day or two. He licked his lips as he saw his hot and glazed honey bun. He thanked God for whoever created this cheap pastry. Before he could partake, his plate was moved away. His fork and knife hit the table.

"Daddy. What is this?" Her eyes were beginning to glow. Lately, she has developed a bit of an attitude. Concluding that she has been around her mother a little too much. Nemuri had told him on a few occasions that vampire/dhampir children go through mood swings compared to teenagers.

 _Dear, despite our daughter being a young one, weaning her and her being three is going to cause her to have mood swings._

 _Mood swings? She is only a child._

 _A vampire, may I add. Mother and Mummy have told me to be prepared for this._

 _Dear, you are being silly. My little vampire wouldn't do such a thing. She is a sweetheart._

 _Oh, my dear sweetness. The denial is there, my love. I am telling you that she will do things like a rebellious teenager. However, it should pass. It is a like when I go on my period._

 _I am somewhat confused, dear._

 _And you should. That was what happens when you copulated with a vampire._

 _Well...I wasn't exactly…had a…._

 _Shh! Shh! Hush now. Hush now!_

"It's breakfast, sweetie," said Izuku as he tried to grab his plate but it was moved further.

"I don't want a sippy cup. I want your neck," she told him as she pouted, showing her octopus lips.

"Chi, we have said that we are weaning you from this," said Izuku as his attempts of eating his breakfast was becoming a failure. It was getting to the point that he was drifting in the air.

"I don't want a sippy cup. I want your neck," said Chigusa as she saw her father dangling in the air.

"I've said no, Chi. Now eat."

"Nope!" She crossed her arms. She pushed away her sippy cup. "If I can't eat, then you can't eat." She used her telekinesis to drop Izuku to the table. The breakfast plate floated to the door of his bedroom. His eyes widened in panic. He slowly shifted to his daughter. "Chi?"

Chigusa began to spread her smile. "It seems that we both have a problem, Daddy Sweetness." Izuku grew concern as her rebellious nature was growing. This was the time in which Izuku needed to stand firm and be the parent that he was. "Chi, let's be modest."

"Nope!" She pressed the plate to the door. It made a slight ping noise. Izuku's eyes widened more.

"Chi," he said cautiously. "Let's be a good daughter and not involve your mother."

"Ok," she said. "If you let me suck your blood."

"No, dear. I can't let you do that."

"Then, nope!" She panged the door louder.

"Chi, stop! Don't wake your mother."

"Not until you let me suck your blood, Daddy."

"I won't let you do that. I've told you we are weaning you."

The pings to the door were getting louder by her father's resistance. At this time, she was floating over her father. "I want my Daddy's neck."

"Dear, stop this right now!"

"You can't make me. I've got powers!"

"I am your father, young lady. And you are now acting like a good daughter."

"And you are not being a good daddy."

Izuku furrowed his eyes. "Really?" He crossed his arms. "Fine! Wake your mother up. I don't care."

"You are just saying that."

He shook his head. "Nope! I don't care." Izuku reached into his pocket for his cell phone. He appeared nonchalant as he scrolled through his contacts. "Hello, Mom. Yes, how are you? It seems to me that I am having a minor disagreement with my family and need to stay with you for a few days."

Chigusa began staggering as she heard her father talking to her grandmother. The thought of her father leaving began to concern her. "Daddy? You wouldn't leave me, would you?"

He nodded in confirmation. "Well, young lady. Since you don't want to listen and said I can't make you, then I guess I will go somewhere where I won't be disrespected."

Chigusa began pouting as her floating was lowered. "I don't want you to leave, Daddy."

"And I don't want a disrespectful daughter," he interjected to her. "But it seems we both can't get what we want, do we?"

A pregnant silence ensued them. Izuku kept his unconcerned eyes at his daughter. Her green eyes were watering as she sniffled. She used her telekinesis to return the plate to the table. She dropped to her father's lap. She then buried herself onto his chest. "I am sorry, Daddy," she began sobbing. She was careful not to wail loudly without activating her quirk. "I am sorry for being a meanie."

He let out a smile as he stroked her black hair. He was thanking God that he didn't really call her. She was too focused that she didn't think about mind reading. Still, the joy of fooling a three-year-old. "You know that I am not mad, my little vampire." He sighed as he wasn't happy. "I am a bit disappointed with your refusal. You know you are grounded." _And you said that her rebellion was hard, Nemuri._

"Yes, sir," she said as she was sniffling.

"One week," said Izuku. "I will let your mother know."

She nodded as she buried herself onto her father's chest.

"I love you, Chi. I love you very much. You might like what I do but it's for the best," responded Izuku as he kissed his daughter's forehead. "Now, drink from your sippy cup."

"Yes, sir," said Chigusa as she reached over for the sippy cup. The rest of the breakfast was silent as she remained on his lap drinking her breakfast. Izuku decided not to eat the honey bun, opting for the orange juice.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, my little vampire." He finished his orange juice and placed it on the table. He turned to his daughter, remaining calm. "You know you are grounded for two weeks."

He knew that the wetness on his shirt wasn't just tears. She was definitely the daughter of Nemuri.

 _ **Later….**_

The knock on the door notified Izuku that Mrs. Asui was here to pick up Chi for school. Her kindergarten had their teachers on the school bus to pick up students like Chigusa. Izuku was finishing brushing her hair as he reached for the door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Asui," said Izuku as he formally bowed.

"Morning, Izuku," replied Mrs. Asui gingerly. She fixated her face at Izuku's shirt. "I can see the tooth fairy is gonna see you, Chi!"

"I can't wait, Asui-sensei. What does it mean when they say first of the month?"

Mrs. Asui observed her surroundings. Izuku's exhausted look, blood on his shirt. She let out a smile. "Rough morning with Chi?"

"How do you do it with Tsuyu and the others, Mrs. Asui?"

"It gets better, Izuku. You are still young." She patted her thighs. "Ready for school, little miss Chi?"

"Yes, ma'am," she shouted loudly onto the heavens as the cracks were forming.

A short silence followed. Then the sound of his bedroom door opening. Mrs. Asui gave him a grim look.

"Should I…"

"Go!" Izuku kissed Chigusa on the lips. "Be good!"

"Yes, Daddy! Bye! Love you!"

Izuku hurried Chigusa and Mrs. Asui out of the door. He closed it gently. Tears were coming from his face. Nevertheless, he remained smiling.

"Izuku, darling. May I have a word with you." The tone sounded sweet. But it was condescending as ever. Izuku gulped as he slowly approached his wife.

"Now, _**dear**_." Her words were stretching. She was definitely not in a good mood.

Izuku accepted his fate as he was going to face his wife's wrath. He went onto his YouTube and searched for Boyz II Men's "It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday."

" _Honey! What did I do not disturb did you not understand? And what did I tell you about eating honey buns when you are on a diet?"_

" _Please, darling. I am sorry."_

" _Don't worry, sweetie. You and sorry will be very acquainted. Much, much acquainted!"_

" _Please, sweetie!"_

" _Oh, dear. Don't cry. You are going to need it when I...issue out your punishment."_

 _ **A few hours later….**_

"Oh, my word, Midoriya," said Tenya.

"Goodness, Deku," said Toru.

"What in the hell happened to you?" Katsuki poked at Izuku's bite and scratch wounds.

Izuku was sitting at the arcade with Katsuki and the gang as they observe the "love bites" that his wife gave him.

"Ouch! Watch it," said Izuku defensively.

"The crazy hijinks of the Midoriya household continues," said Momo.

"Why can't my life be like yours," cried Yuga as stars were falling out of your eyes.

"I do have cream to treat that, ribbit," said Tsuyu.

"Oh, poor Izuku. C'mon, let me help you feel better," said Ochako.

"I don't know, Ochako. You may not want to get on Nemuri's feeding list," said Shouto.

"Why? It doesn't hurt helping a friend," said Ochako defensively.

"C'mon, why is everyone feeling sorry for him," barked Katsuki.

"Because we don't care about your arrogant ass," said Shouto.

"Hey, karaoke is on me, Izuku. My treat," said Kyoka.

 _ **To be continued….**_

" _Mommy, why did you let me do those mean things to Daddy?"_

" _Because, sweetie. Mommy has needs as much as you do."_

" _Do I still get my 'My Little Pony' toy?"_

" _Of course, dear. As promised!"_

" _Yay! So why are we at the arcade?"_

" _Watching, dear. Just making sure that everything is platonic._ _ **Strictly platonic!**_ "

 _ **To be continued...for real this time….**_


	9. It's Atypical To Find A Playmate!

**_Hey, guys! [Girfriendoftheauthor] is here with this sophomoric effort. It has been a while and decided to release this chapter. In this particular chapter, Izuku is struggling to find a playmate for his daughter. However, when the chance presents itself, how will Chi take it? Stay tuned! Enjoy!_**

 _ **It's atypical to find your little vampire a playmate, Izuku!**_

A firm grip to his butt was something Izuku didn't expect this morning.

"Supple and firm! Just like how I love my boys." Izuku murmured under his breath when getting the welcome from Katsuki's mother, Mitsuki.

"Easy with that, Mitsuki," said his mother Inko. "He isn't such a little boy anymore!"

The blonde mother pursed her lips. "Oh, Inko honey. He will always be _my_ little honey pot!" She winked. "Right, Sailor Boy?"

It was met with laughter from Inko, Mitsuki, and the other mother. She enjoyed seeing her son's embarrassment at his expense. It gives her great joy to know that within, that is still her baby boy. She was as jolly as a peach. It wasn't often to have her son visiting her at her sewing club. Izuku sat front and center with the other mothers as they were working on a quilt. If that quilt involved rumors and hearsays about the events in the neighborhood. Izuku tried thinking nothing of it. Especially when he hears about the things unfolding in his very home.

 _It must be exciting living with a vampire, Icchan!_

 _Do vampires eat the same thing as us humans?_

 _Having a child at such an early age? Are the fertility gods blessing you?_

 _Are you sure Inko to let your son live alone? And at only 17._

Once more, he tried overlooking it. For this wasn't a social call as he told his mother on the phone from outside of the apartment.

The husband and father needed motherly advice.

Inko put down her cup of tea. As she brushed off scones from her lap, she put her finger to her lip as she was thinking.

"So, you think Chi needs a playmate?"

Izuku nodded in agreement. "Yeah! A boy or a girl her age she can get along with." He held onto the quilt as Inko needed to stitch. "Somebody that she can act her age."

"Well, she is already mature for a three-year-old."

"That is what I am afraid of." He held the thread as she collected more to sew.

"How is Chi with her classmates at school?"

He turned red. "Fine...just fine!" He sighed heavily. "If scaring them to the point that bathroom breaks have been expanded and she has an exclusive VIP desk to herself?"

"The island, dear?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Hmm. Have you consider afterschool daycare?"

"I did, but…."

"But, what, dear?"

He turned around from his seat to raise his shirt. Inko's eyes widened when seeing bite marks and buises on his back.

"Jesus, baby!"

"That doesn't even come close."

 _ **Two nights earlier….**_

Izuku wanted to vomit as he was twirling in the air. Using his arm as a shield to protect himself from the flying objects obstructing him, he felt like a satellite trapped in a gravitational pull.

As if Armageddon has shown up in their little universe called a living room, his little vampire wrapped both fists as if she was going to blow the biggest toot in her young life.

" _Honey, it is only for a little while."_

" _No means no, Daddy!"_

" _Sweetie, don't you want to make…."_ He ducked when he saw his video game console narrowly missing his head. He wanted to cry as the console split into pieces.

" _No friends! No other teachers! Just you and you alone."_

" _Chi, there is nothing with daycare."_

" _NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Chigusa's sonic boom propelled Izuku out of the living room. The sound of an explosion occurred as he was rammed through the wall and into the bedroom. He bounced against the wall before landing face forward onto his bed.

"No means no, daddy! No, if's, and's, or but's about it!"

"What about making me happy?"

"If it is only you, Gram-Gram, and Mommy, that is it!"

"Don't you want to….?"

"No, no, no, no…" She used her mind to split the bed in half. "No!"

The little vampire landed to the floor, leaving a trail of sheetrock and insulation in her wake. She used her quirk to pick up her father. "I don't want to go, Daddy!" She pouted. "I don't wanna go!"

 _ **Back to the present….**_

"Wow, Icchan!" Izuku felt his mother's warm kisses on his cheek. She wiped the tiny tear from his cheek. "Poor honey, is thinking about making you cry?"

"No. It is your thimble that is poking me on my stomach."

She pulled away. "Sorry, sweetie!" She was tickled, sort of enjoying hearing the fallacies of parenthood. It made her think of her childrearing with him and how he wasn't always an easy child. "So, what was Chi's punishment?"

"The silent treatment."

Inko covered her mouth. "You mean…"

Izuku crossed his arms. "I am ignoring her."

"Goodness! How is she taking it?"

"Why do you think I am here?" Izuku sighed heavily, wiping the sweat from his brow. He was warned about raising a human-vampire hybrid but didn't think it came with an attitude. "Her teacher was nice enough to come over and calm her down until I get back."

"When does Nemuri come back?"

"Next week." He sighed once more, knowing that he didn't already have enough can of worms to open. "With her not being here, the landlord is on my butt about damages. She says she will speak with about this very privately."

"What did Nemuri say?"

"A good talking to, as always. Upon her return, she is bringing her parents."

"Her mother and mummy?"

"The succubi themselves!"

Inko clicked her tongue. "It's a lot, sweetie." She rubbed her hand on his shoulder. "You will get through with this, baby."

"Thanks, Mom!"

"No, I am when you get through with this, we have another fabric to sew."

Izuku frowned upon his mother.

She smiled. "I am only kidding, kinda! Relax, sweetie. You are still learning the ropes. In time, you will come to your own with your skill."

He slapped his thigh. "I just wish I am able to get through these terrible three's with her. These pains compared to when Nemuri rap…" He cut himself off. "I mean what can I do to get Chi comfortable with children or at least comfortable with other people. At some point, I want to go out and socialize with my wife. Go on dates and not often have to rely on you for babysitting." He lightly scoffed before slumping down onto the chair. His doe-eyes were staring at the one-half that gave him life.

"It isn't easy being a teenage parent, husband, student, and Pro Hero prospect," lamented Izuku. "Sometimes, I don't think I am doing a great job being a good father." Izuku closed his eyes. Within his mind, he felt a bit weak. He often felt incapable of the challenges that came with raising a vampire.

Inko furrowed her eyebrows. She lowered her stitches and extended her arms. "Come here, baby."

Izuku was met with a hug that he desperately needed. As he buried his face in her bosom, she brushed her fingers through his hair. "No need to doubt yourself. You are an excellent father, a great husband, and a wonderful son."

He nodded silently.

"This too shall pass, dear."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"I mean, I have to go to the bathroom. I have to take a number two."

Izuku pulled away as he frowned. It was met with a smile from his mother. "Learn how to take a joke, honey!" She put her finger to her lip. "Hmm! I've got an idea!"

He looked at his mother. "Really? Honestly, I will take anything."

"You still have Aizawa-sensei's number, don't you?"

 _ **A couple of days later….**_

The neighborhood park covered a wide area that could fit about three small houses. It was hilly with a tall tree or two near one hill. There were benches for people to sit in every corner and jogging tracks were all around the edges of the park. The west corner had some swings too on which many children can come and play. Flower hedges and bushes grew all around, which made the park look more pleasant and attractive.

It was near three in the afternoon when Izuku and Chigusa arrived at the park. The little vampire hopped off her father's bike as she basked in the openness of the park.

"Yay! Are we gonna play at the park today, Daddy?" The little vampire swayed her arms around. She delicately began flapping her arms as she pretended to be an airplane. "I can go woosh and woosh!"

"Sure, baby! We are going to play."

Izuku nervously smiled as he locked his bike at the gate. He followed Chigusa as she ran into the park.

"We can go to the jungle gym and we can see-saw!"

"Yes, we can!"

"Cops and robbers!"

"Sure, Chi!"

"Am I also able to play that Horse and Stable game you guys do with each other?"

He coughed loudly before regaining his composure. "Hey, look! I see some visitors."

Chigusa proceeded at running to the park until she stopped at her tracks. Izuku stopped with her when he saw certain visitors sitting under the tree.

Chigusa's face lowered when she saw a certain girl with a horn on her head with her father. Her hands were clenched in a fighting stance.

"Baby, what's the matter," asked Izuku nervously.

"Daddy?! What is this?"

It was interrupted when a haughty laugh came from the small child with the horn. "Chigusa Midoriya! You have the nerve to come and challenge me once again!"

Chigura snorted through her nose. "It's kind of crazy when you think I will back down!" She narrowed her eyes. "Didn't you pee your pants when you...wanted the smoke?"

Izuku stood nervously when seeing the sight. When seeing his teacher, he, too, was displaying nervousness.

"Baby, how do you know Eri?"

 _ **To be continued….**_


	10. It's Very Atypical To Find A Playmate!

_**It's a very atypical moment to find a playmate, Izuku! Especially when your powerful daughter's neck-and-neck with another powerful daughter of your homeroom teacher!**_

Since the day they have entered UA Laboratory School for the Gifted, six-year-old Eri Aizawa and three-year-old Chigusa Midoriya have been rivals. Prior to Chigusa's arrival, Eri was the newest student. Although the oldest in her kindergarten class, she was extremely intelligent and quite gifted with her already-developed quirks. She quickly gained the respect of her classmates. However, when Chigusa arrived, things changed. Chigusa always kept to herself and didn't like interacting with other children. Although respectful to Asui-sensei, she didn't show mercy to her classmates. Nevertheless, it was her beauty and her rebellion that appealed to the classmates to love, respect, and fear her, much to the chagrin of Eri.

A pregnant silence ensued in the tiny bubble that is called a playground. Chigusa kept her emerald eyes focused on the target, Eri. Like an extended time out from recess, the silver-haired troll was the vain of her existence. The boil on her taint (or whatever her mother says to Izuku's admirers when they were hunting for blood). She wiggled her fingers while slowly reaching for her rubberband in her pocket. It was necessary as she didn't want to be blinded by her long, darkened hair. She was feeling ravenous. Although the little vampire specifically wanted her father's blood, she didn't mind making an exception for Stubby Horn in front of her.

"You have some nerve to step on my turf, Aizawa." Chigusa spat on the ground. "Should have stayed at home crying to your daddy where you belong."

The response was met with haughty laughter from the surrogate daughter of Aizawa-sensei. "Hmpf! Just words! Just a pure excuse of fillers. Speaking of pure, weren't damphirs supposed to be on leashes."

"And why is that, Sca-Eri?"

"Because without leashes, little mutts like you would have been put down."

A strong smile spread from cheek to cheek. As if the sunny skies have disappeared and been replaced for darker colors, the sinister look of Chigusa appeared. The glow in her eyes, licking her lips, and opening her mouth as she proceeded to hiss looked similar to the one-half that gave her life.

"So, Eri. You really wanted to go there?"

The silver-haired child scoffed, keeping her Cheshire Cat grin. "I am here, you mangy mutt!" She waved her fingers. "Come if you dare!"

The three-year-old made a step forward, then pulled back. Keeping the sinister look that is reminiscent of her mother, she pursed her lip. "You say dare. I will take the truth!"

Eri folded her arms. "And what is the truth, dhampir?"

"Although I may be a 'mutt,' at least I have my parents," said Chigusa. "And not a product of some experimentation gone wrong. So, Eri, where are your parents?"

 _POW!_

 _CLINK!_

Chigusa felt the force of her father's hitting the back of her head. In return, Eri felt the flick of her father's finger toward her forward. Both girls dropped to their knees as they felt the force of discipline upon them. After a few intermittent moments, the sniffling from both girls began.

"Chigusa Midoriya!" The stern father took his daughter's hand. Chigusa turned to see the pale serious eyes of her father. Water was flowing from her eyes. "I am highly disappointed in you for making discouraging remarks like that!"

Meanwhile, Aizawa-sensei provided the same discipline as his counterpart. "Eri Aizawa! In no way shape or form do we tolerate prejudices toward others. Your mother and I have taught you better than that. I am very disappointed in you."

To the minds of the young children, hearing the word, disappointment, was the swear word. River of tears filled their weeping eyes.

"We're sorry," cried the girls as they were waddling on the ground. "We're sorry!"

Izuku shook his head disappointingly as Aizawa-sensei did the same. "Oi, Midoriya!" Izuku turned to his teacher. AIzawa-sensei covered his mouth with his scarf so he was able to hide some of his emotion. "Quite an introduction for a greeting?"

Izuku was laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Indeed." He turned to see the still crying girls while struggling to fight their tears. "Definitely indeed."

Once the girls have settled down, the fathers carried their daughters to the nearby picnic table. Chigusa was positioned on her father's lap while Eri was positioned beside her father. Even as they were settling down, their eyes never left each other's sight.

"Excuse my daughter." Izuku said apologetically. He reached for his knapsack where he carried Chigusa's lunch. It was a sippy cup of his blood and a bag of a dissected owl. "Chi is really shy when it comes to meeting new people."

Aizawa-sensei can concur with Izuku's plight as he had the same difficulty with his surrogate daughter. "Pay it no mind," he said in assurance while giving Eri her apple juice and a bag of apples and raisins. "It isn't easy being parents. My little Eri is a handful. Quite pragmatic in spirit, but has difficulty with others."

"Eww," said Eri in a disgusted manner. "She is eating an owl!"

"Bite me, Chemical X!"

"Chigusa, hush!"

"Eri, silence!"

Chigusa slapped the table. "Daddy! That isn't fair! She started it!" Her pleas went unheard when seeing the stern and serious look from her father. "When I say something the first time, I mean it. Understand?!" Chigusa pouted. "Yes, sir!" Izuku ignored the strain that followed it.

"This might be a little difficult," said Aizawa-sensei. "Thank you, anyway, for this little arrangement."

"No, thank you for responding," said Izuku. "I know we have children with very _special_ sets of skills." He wiped the nervousness from his forehead. "I didn't think Eri and Chi would have this kind of squabble."

Aizawa reached for an apple. "It's these moments that I wish I didn't quit smoking. Wanna apple?"

Izuku nodded in compliance as he was being thrown an apple. "Thanks!" He turned to his daughter. "Now, my little vampire, we need to know why you and Eri don't like each other so much."

"She's breathing," answered Chigusa quickly while sipping from her sippy cup.

' _That is because Eri is a good for nothing witch_ ,' thought Chigusa mindfully.

' _A witch, huh?! Don't be afraid to say the real word. Your mother does a great job of playing that role,'_ retorted Eri.

' _At least my mother is real, Chemical X!'_

' _That's not funny!'_

' _To you!'_

Eri mouthed an expletive word and it was met with a tug from her ear. "Eri, we don't condone those kinds of words."

Moments later, a tiny smack to Chigusa's forehead. "I may can't read minds, baby, but you aren't going to crush Eri's. So quit straining."

Aizawa-sensei took a bite of his apple. "So, this might be a _little_ more difficult."

 _ **About an hour later….**_

Rain was in the forecast and the fathers agreed to postpone this outing for another day. Chigusa sat quietly in her car seat while Izuku was driving back to their home. Although he didn't have a license, the local police of his ward weren't going to ask questions. A Nemuri pass was the invisible seal to drive around the metropolis as he pleased.

Silence filled the vehicle as he entered the interstate. As he was merging into traffic, he looked into the mirror. Chigusa's glowing eyes were staring at her father. Very intentional, as if daggers were pointing at the father.

"Before you think I set you up," said Izuku assertively, "it was for your own good."

"So, you admit you set me up, Daddy!" She crossed her arms. "A bad move, Daddy!"

Izuku disliked his daughter's mood swings. Although common for young dhampirs, he still didn't like the fact that she wasn't even in middle school and she was thinking like a teenager.

"Eri might be advanced for you," said Izuku, "But I will be certain that we can find you a friend."

She kicked the seat. "I don't want a friend, Daddy! I want you, Gram-Gram, and Mommy!" She folded her arms aggressively. "No means no!"

"But, baby!"

"NNNNNOOOOO!"

Izuku nearly lost his grip on the steering wheel when seeing the windshield shattered. Unable to see and the visibility due to rain was making it difficult, he pulled over to the side of the road. He turned to the backseat. "Chigusa! Why do you make things difficult?!"

"I don't like sharing, Daddy," replied Chigusa aggressively.

"That's tough, Chi. I am one person trying to cater to all, baby. I am a Pro Hero prospect, a father, a husband, a son. There are many people that need me and you can't have me to yourself, Chi!" Izuku was panting hard. He had never felt that way before toward his daughter. He cursed under his breath, feeling bad for yelling at his daughter.

Izuku rubbed the strains in his eyes when he tried talking to her in a calmer manner. "I love you, my little vampire, but you can be selfish."

His daughter gave him a blank look. "Daddy? What is a shell-fish?"

He shut his eyes. No matter how much frustration it can be to raise a dhampir. No matter how much stress it can create. No matter how much money being spent for damages, that was still his little vampire.

"Let's call for a tow truck." Izuku turned away from his daughter. He believed that it was enough for one day. While pressing his OnStar button for assistance, he saw his daughter sitting beside him on the passenger seat.

"I will try, Daddy!" Izuku can hear the sincerity of Chi's wavering voice. She was trying not to cry. "I will try not being shell-fish. I don't want you to hate me, Daddy!"

Izuku stroked his daughter's hair with his fingers. He reached over to kiss her on the forehead. "Chi, I can never hate you. Don't ever think that. You're my little vampire. Daddy loves Chi and Chi loves Daddy!"

"I love you, too, Daddy!" Chigusa pecked her father on the cheek. The father and daughter embraced tightly. She cooed when feeling his soft fingers playing with her hair. "And Daddy, I know that I am going to be grounded."

Izuku released a strong smile. He rubbed under his chin. "You know, after getting towed, let's go and get some ice cream. We can be grounded together."

She clapped excitedly as she hissed gleefully. "Can we get hot double chocolate fudge with sprinkles?"

"Sure, baby!"

"Can we watch _Big Hero 6_?"

"We sure can, my little Honey Lemon."

Chigusa gripped her fists excitedly as she returned back to her car seat. She waited for a few minutes as Izuku acquired a tow truck to the nearest auto repair shop.

"Eri says her Daddy is better than mine."

Izuku turned when hearing the response from his little vampire. "Little Eri says her father is better than me?"

Chigusa nodded. "Hmm-hmm! In class, during Show and Tell, she told people that her daddy is the greatest superhero in the entire world." She tucked her hands in her lap, lowering her head. "I told her that Daddy is better than her daddy. She says that you weren't a superhero because you have a hand-me-down quirk." She scoffed under her breath. Izuku found it cute as she certainly has her mother's bad points. "That is why I don't like Eri. Also, she picks on me about being a dhampir."

Izuku took steady breaths. He was picturing in his mind the former days of his childhood. He could remember the bullying and the belittling from his childhood friend, Katsuki. He shut his eyes, knowing that his daughter was now living his former past.

"Love your enemies, Chi."

Chigusa raised her head to her father.

"If I can say this, sweetheart. Love your enemies," said Izuku. "The biggest hero is those who can tackle adversity and still remain kind. Just like you can be. Well, I can't make you like Eri and Eri doesn't have to like you." He pointed his finger at her heart. "But, you have to respect each other. And that is something that I can't make you or her do, my little vampire. But to go a long way in this world, you must be the bigger young lady."

"How do I get this respect, Daddy?"

"Easy, baby! Don't let what Eri does get to you." He turned away as he looked at the shattered windshield. "I wish I would have learned that when dealing with your Uncle Katsuki when I was younger." He returned to face his curious daughter. When seeing her beady emerald eyes, he felt a warm presence. In a way, he was looking at himself.

"You're a beautiful young lady, my little vampire. You have the advantage of having many quirks! You can read minds, you're telekinetic, and the voice to create sonic booms. To get the respect of Eri and the others, learn how to be friendly. Learn not to be defensive. Of course, you are going to face bullying. I am sorry, sweetheart, but it comes with the territory. However, stand tall and proud and never be ashamed of being a dhampir. I wouldn't have married your mother and had you. You are my greatest gift!"

"Daddy?"

"Listen, Chi. I've explained a lot for one day. Just know that in time, you will grow into yourself."

"Yes, sir!"

"And Chi, for the record. _I_ am the much better superhero than Aizawa-sensei!"

 _ **A couple of days later….**_

There was a God in heaven when learning that Nemuri's Mommy and Mummy weren't returning back to their home. The ladies in Nemuri's life were presented tickets to go on a surprise romantic getaway. And by surprise, Izuku secretly invested in a credit card to keep the succubi away. He was grateful to put it under his mother's address. Also, Nemuri was still hundreds of miles away and he wasn't sure if a telepathic vampire could hear that far.

Chigusa was sporting her school uniform as she gleefully held her father's hand as they were heading to her school. Today was a school holiday at his high school and he decided to escort Chigusa to school instead of the bus.

"You're going to pick me up after school?"

"Sure am, my little vampire!"

"Are we going to make pizza for dinner?"

"Going to the store to get the ingredients!"

"Am I still grounded?"

"Yes, you are, my little vampire! Long enough to cover the expenses of brand new windows."

When approaching the school gates, he saw Asui-sensei standing there as she welcomed the students into school. When seeing the father-daughter Midoriyas, she gave a friendly smile. "Well, is it the Midoriya family, ribbit?" She kneeled when seeing the little vampire. "Good Morning, Chi-chan!"

Chigusa formally bowed. "Good Morning, Asui-sensei!"

The mother of Tsuyu turned to Izuku. "See that you are off from school, ribbit! Plans with my daughter and the others?"

Izuku shook his head in disagreement. "Not today! Nemuri is coming home and I am making dinner for little lovelies."

"I wish you could set the example for that daughter of mine, ribbit!"

"Don't be sixteen and pregnant."

It was met with a brief chuckle. The emerald-haired father kneeled down to her daughter. "Have a great day at school, Chi." He pecked her on the cheek. "I love you!"

She smiled before running toward the playground. He bowed at Asui-sensei as he departed. He walked a few paces, keeping his eye on the playground. He just wanted to be sure that his daughter was okay.

" _Hey, Midoriya!"_

" _You're talking to me?"_

" _Who else, you baka!"_

" _What do you want, Aizawa?"_

" _Asui, Hadou, Aoyama, and Kodai are playing handball. And we have odd players. Don't you want to play?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _I...I...I am sorry for saying those mean things to you. Can we just play, you baka!"_

" _Sure! Sure we can, baka!"_

Izuku's heart melted when witnessing Eri and his little vampire going to play with the siblings of his other classmates.

 _"Panko!"_

Katsuki took this opportunity to surprise Izuku with a wet willy. He inserted both of his saliva-laced fingers into both of Izuku's ears. Izuku yelped at the contact. Izuku fell forward, landing on the sidewalk.

The blonde slapped his thigh. He flipped his fingers, proceeding to blow it as if it was a weapon. "Game, Bakugo!"

Izuku was rubbing the sores on his head. "Ouch, Kacchan! Why are you so rough, you asshole?"

"Should have known that the sea was coming close by," he cried at Izuku. He patted Izuku's head as he was walking away from the scene.

Izuku stood up, shaking off the dust and remnants from the sidewalk. "Hey, Kacchan?"

Katsuki was digging in his ear when turning to Izuku. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you remember when we were kids when you used to belittle me on my dream of being a superhero and picked on me for being quirkless," asked Izuku.

"Yeah. What about it?"

A sparkle of green electricity occurred around his finger. "I was feeling that a bit of retribution was in order." He made one slight touch to the ground. Katsuki didn't make it far as he fell into the crevice that fitted him well.

 _ **This concludes it's an atypical moment to find a playmate, Izuku! Until next time, everyone!**_

 _ **BD: We are back with the series. We have contemplated on making this series censored and uncensored since we don't always incorporate sex. But, we will see!**_

 _ **GOTA: I am glad we can work on this again. This story has potential. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **To be continued….**_


End file.
